Grapevine (Discontinued)
by TristMB
Summary: Mineta Minako is a simple girl with simple needs. She wants a pure relationship where she was accepted. Will a certain fluffy green hair boy do just that. Behold, a story of sticky hair and the smell of grapes? Fem!Mineta. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to UA

**Edit: Added new scenes and general polish of the chapter.**

0-0-0

**Grapvine**

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to U.A**

0-0-0

A sigh escaped from a from a little girl named Mineta Minako.

She had light purple hair that was worn in a hime-cut and her eyes with light-blue. She was oddly short being only 3'7. Many will think she was just a Middle Schooler, but she was actually almost Highschool age.

She wore a navy sailor uniform with a skirt that reached her knees. And a parka jacket over her uniform since it still winter at the time, albeit at it's tail end. But, still cold without a jacket at least.

Was she nervous? Of course she was taking an Entrance Exams from one of the most prestigious hero school.

Was she seeking to be a hero for the money? No, her financial status was just fine. She didn't want to be rich. Did she seeks to help other? Maybe she really thinks that she's a really selfish person, but she did helps wherever she can.

Her reasons to become a hero was far more dubious and shameful...

She wants to sate her ever growing fetish for men in tight skin suits.

Minako Mineta was indeed joining the ranks of hero to just satisfying her need of artistic reference for her work.

She didn't want a harem of men. But, she wanted just one person to have a relationship.

She wasn't a slut that will sleep with every piece of man meat she can see. Like she can convince a boy to talk to her. This wasn't a galge where men will swoon over her this was real-life.

She wanted someone with a fit and great bod. Not horrifically muscular or bony and lanky.

Someone with a cute face. Not some chiseled man from some old 80's manga.

Someone with soft and fluffy hair that she can run her small fingers at and get lost in its fluff.

Not someone balding from having too much testosterone.

Someone who can smother her with his cuddle and peppered her with kisses.

Someone who was quirky and dorky enough that she can relate to. Not some douche that'll turn any relationship toxic and abusive.

Someone who accept her perverted side without looking at her with eyes of pure digusts.

Was she asking much? Pretty much, but it was still her decision to indulge in such fantasies.

Minako shuddered as remember some horrible memory of boys just ridiculing her because of her passion making Smuty Manga.

Minako shook off such negative thoughts.

'Those jerk aren't here anymore. I can start anew.' Minako reassured herself.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU, FUCKING DEKU!" Someone shouted angrily.

Minako was surprised someone could shout that loud was it his quirk?

"Yes!" Someone meekly said.

Minako looked for source of the commotion and saw a pair of teenage males roughly her age. A boy with fluffy green hair and a boy with spiky ash blonde hair.

They're a great deal taller than her. Well, it was not that hard to be taller than her, she was just 3'7 afterall. She wasn't suffering from some kind of dwarfism. She was proportional to her size. It was just a side-effect of her quirk, Sticky Hair.

0-0-0

**Quirk: Sticky Hair**

**Type: Mutant**

Her Quirk allows her to convert any nutrients that she takes orally or otherwise into her super-powered hair. Her scalp has a specialized thin organ that cover her entire head. This specialized organ pumps the nutrients that her body metabolized into her hair. She can retract and manipulated the shape through a series of a nerve like fillament in her hairs that can be moved at Minako's whims. The hairs could 'feel' what it touchs though it can't feel textures or temperature.

This Quirk organ can secrete a conditioner-like fluid that keeps the hair in top condition, though it exudes a variety of grape-based smells based on how Minako is feeling. The potency of the conditioner depends on her diet and emotional state.

Another feature is that she can detach her hair at will. The hair will lose its luster rapidly and become sticky.

It's fundamental weakness are the fact she can only use a limited amount of hair per day before growing back when she sleeps or takes a rest. And, if she force herself to regenerate her hair she'll burn any nutrients or calories she can get from her small body. Leaving her body extremely fatigued and strained. And, in terms of stamina she was very lacking.

0-0-0

Oh, the many kinky things she can do with her hair...

Minako breathed in and out.

She wasn't about to ruin her chances of a normal school life by having a restraining order on the first day.

But moving on she focused on the fluffy boy that like a confused puppy.

He was cute...

But, she noticed the boy fumbled with his feet and trip on his own feet.

Minako instinctively send out her tendril-like hair grab him before he could meet the cobble-stoned path to U.A.

The green haired boy was almost an inch to ground, but he was safe from any damage.

Minako was surprise. She was sure the boy was lanky based on his appearance. But, appearance can be deceiveing. He was stacked, she can feel his developing muscle through her hair.

'Oh my, he's really jacked and looks cute as well.'

"Hmmph!" He muffled as a large strand of Minako's hair was wrapped around his mouth and eyes.

"Oh, I am very sorry about that." Minako apologized as she set the boy upright.

She retracted her hair and to herself and styled it to a bob-cut.

"I am very sorry for inconvience you, miss. Huh?" the boy was searching for her.

"Ummm... Down here." Minako said awkwardly.

Minako was so short that she only reached up to his belly.

The two shared an awkward silence for both a minute. The boy had a tense expression on his face but he was smiling?

It was stiff but it was cute in its own adorkable way.

Minako was talking to a boy! It was a long time since she last spoke to a boy without them getting creeped out. What does she say? Do I looked weird? Should I change my hair style? Minako was panicking and she didn't know what to do.

"I am very sorry, Miss?" he politely asked

"Mineta Minako, but just me call Minako." She replied.

"Then, I am Midoriya Izuku. Mineta-san again I want to apologize for my clumsiness." Deku blurted out.

"Oh no no, I should be the one whose sorry since I rudely used my Quirk on you." Minako said.

"Well, thanks for that. And, your quirk is every interesting it's my first-time seeing a hair-based Quirk up close. It looks very strong." Izuku said as he seems to trying to analyze her Quirked hair.

"Really?!" Minako flushed slighly as it was a first-time someone praised her quirk.

Her hair subconciously increased in length up to her shoulders.

"Amazing..." Izuku's trained eyes observed the fast growing hair.

That statement almost left her stunned. Something within her clicked. It was pure bliss to be praise and look at her in amazement rather than scorn...

It felt good.

For as long as Minako remembered she was borned with her Quirk. She stopped growing when she reached Middle School. When her Quirk matured it focused on making itself strong rather than her own body. She was physically handicapped because of this.

The boys made fun of her short stature and kept calling her childish. The girls spited her, because they hated how perfect her hair was. Those bullies even tried to cut it, but they got stuck on them.

So they resorted to more subtle ways to spite her. Pouring water on her, filling her school shoes with thumbtacks, writing hurtful words on her desk and even putting false love-letters to exploiting her crave for affection.

Until, the girl found out her hobby of drawing her own smut. Everyone had a neutral or uncaring opinion towards of her. That was she was until she was exposed for she liked. The girls avoided, the boys kept asking her to make smut, if she didn't they began spreading rumors that she was sleeping around with older men. That was when she broke and fell to a depression to the point that her family move over to Musutafu to start fresh in a new city.

But, the emotional scars ran deep and it completely affected her psyche.

So, for the whole of her 2nd year at Middle School she isolated herself talking to no one. Not leaving a chances for herself to be vulnerable again. She drew her smut to relieve the stress of both her school life and her own lust.

It felt weird talking to this boy... A good kind of weird... Sure, he almost met the standards of her idea man. Was she willing to open up again afterall that trauma... She felt compelled because of this boy.

Midoriya... She didn't know what is was, but she felt something was drawing her to the fluffy boy.

Was it her hormones?

Was her craving for any form of friendship?

Or, was it something entirely different?

She dismissed that train of thought for now.

"Is your hair like Rubber Band's hair." Izuku asked.

Izuku out of nowhere busted out a notebook titled 'Heroic Analysis for the Future Vol. 14'

"Nope." Minoru proceeded to explain her quirk to Izuku. The boy practically absorbed the knowledge like a dryed out sponge in a small puddle. He furious wrote on his note as he mumble to himself and asked some clarification about some things about her quirk. He suggested moves that he came up with on the spot. Things she didn't considered.

Like a pseudo-slingshot with her hair and once in the air wrap her hair around her body to turn into an overglorified projectile. He concluded it was an effecient way to converse her hair since he accurately theorized that using the hair as an direct weapon as a melee attack deteriotes it faster. With this technique she can compress her hair and making her individual fibers more durable like a stack of sticks.

It was both amazing and terrifying that Izuku could breakdown someone's quirk and come up with counters and strategies around it in less than a minute. Was that his quirk perhaps?

"So, how about you Midoriya-san, what's your Quirk."

"Hehehe..." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's just Physical Amplification it just make me stronger. It's nothing too flashy unlike yours."

"Hey don't look down on yourself too much. I mean simple Quirks can be most of the time, be the most reliable ones. Like the retro heroes of old." Minako said.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Sure no problem. Come on let's get going before we get late for orientation."

"Oh, of course I almost forgot about that." Izuku said as the pair begun their walk to the auditorium.

0-0-0

**11 Months Ago**

Izuku couldn't believe that just two days ago he was attacked by a sludge person, saved by All-Might, saw All-Might's true form, tried to save Kacchan, All-Might saying he can be a Hero and, All-Might asking him to inherit his power, One for All. It was like a dream.

After that All-Might ask him to come to Dagobah Municipal Beach.

He was surprised how vandalized and how much trash was on the beach. Why did All-Might ask him to be here?

All-Might explained to Izuku that trash was being accumulated from the sea to the coastline. And, he need more physical conditioning and body building to strengthen and prepare his body for One for All.

So, for months he was following, All-Might's strict exercise regime. He grew stronger and stronger each passing week. He had eventually cleared the beach on his own after 10 Months.

So, with U.A's Entrance Exam being still a month away. All-Might had time to pass down One for All. When he first used though it was a horrifying experience to be sure. He broke his arm, but a quick and emergency visit to Recovery Girl did the trick.

So, after a few days All-Might tried ask for his old mentor, Gran Torino. They easily contacted him since he moved in with Recovery Girl when they married many years ago to the shock of All-Might. Who didn't know since its been so long since they had contact with eachother.

So for the remaining weeks, Izuku was under the tutelage of a former legend, Gran Torino. He was a slavedriver to be sure but in a good way. He pushed him harder than All-Might could and even curb stomped Izuku so many times that he loss count. The only reason he was able to keep up with the diminutive old man was because of his granddaughter, Aya Sorahiko and her Quirk Jet Heal, unlike her grandmother's healing Quirk.

Her Quirk, Jet Heal has on each finger large pores that shoot out air from her body that has healing properties. Though it doesn't sap the recipients stamina, though it sapped hers instead. But, she can heal at a greater distance unlike her grandmothers. But, it doesn't have the recovery rate of her Grandmother's Quirk but it still healed.

The girl was younger than him by two years. Aya volunteered to watch her Granpa beat a boy and to practice her Quirk on a constantly beaten up boy. So a win-win scenario she gets a guinea pig and Izuku gets a human first-aid kit.

During training Gran Torino gave hints on how to use, One for All. He finally knew what he did wrong, he was focusing it one place. He got the idea after watching the Taiyaki being heated in the Microwave. He called the power of the cloak of One of All as Full-Cowl in reference to red aura he was exuding. When he first use it he actually accident rip most of his muscle on his body, Izuku for the whole afternoon was being healed periodically by Aya. Izuku was fully healed by noon.

The rest of month was spent on Izuku's battle conditioning by Gran Torino and continued exercise from All-Might.

Izuku bonded with Aya during the month he spent traing with her granpa. They formed a brother-sister , They both shared the common interest in Quirk watching or the observation and analysis of Quirks. Izuku was interested in the application of Quirks and Aya has a more scientific and medical interest in Quirk like how it affect the human body.

When Izuku finished training with Gran Torino, he gifted Izuku with his old body glove. After that Izuku said his thanks to the Sorahiko's and wish him luck for the Entrance Exam.

0-0-0

**Present**

The presentation made by Present Mic was uneventful, basically destroy any robots number 1 to 4 and avoid the zero point.

That was simple enough.

Minako was confident enough that she can destroy the robots.

She was assigned to City Block J.

She wore basic dark purple jogging wear and she fashioned her hair into twintails for conviences of using her Quirk.

She was scanning the area and saw Izuku Midoriya doing some low impact excercise to limber up. What caught her eye was the fact he was wearing a form fitting light green body glove. It has basic lining around the contours of his body and it really showed off his body.

'Damn, this boy doesn't know what he is doing to me.'

Minako wanted to just be buried in those abs and pecs he has.

There was something wet leaking out.

Minako touch her nostrils and felt wet warm blood... She was having a nosebleed to someone she just met not just an hour ago. And, Izuku Midoriya noticed her and saw her nosebleed. He immediately rushed to her side with a handkerchief at hand.

"Oh my god, Mineta-san are you okay? Here take this." Izuku kneel down to her level and offered her his handkerchief.

"No, no I'm fine." Minako said as she was fighting her blush.

"No, I insist it would make me feel better if you had this." Izuku voice oozed with care and concern.

Anymore of this, Izuku will checkout her standards of an ideal boyfriend.

Minako thought.

Minako took the handkerchief began wiping off the blood on her nose.

"Thank yo-"

"Young lady, don't distract this fine gentleman's preparation for the exam. Or are you doing this on purpose to sabotage his chances." an authorative voice that she heard from the orientation earlier, Tenya Iida she remembered.

She began hearing some mumur among the crowd against the crowd.

"I-" Minako freezed as she didn't know to say.

Did she just selfishly took pleasure from being taken cared? Was she that starved for atention from some boy she just met?

"No it's fine. It seems she was nervous so I try to help her." Izuku simply said with a smile.

Minako's worries vanish just like that.

"It seems that I'm mistaken, I want to apologize for assuming worst out of you, young lady. I just want to expect good sportmanship for everyone." Iida said as he bowed.

"I said it was fin-" Minako was interupted a second time but this time it was Present Mic.

"BEGIN!"

"THERE IS NO SUCH AS WAITING IN THE HERO WORLD"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR NEWBIES THE EXAMS HAD BEGUN!"

Present Mic's Quirk power shouted.

Without another beat all the student began rushing towards the city.

Minako was left dazed and confused and she was left behind.

Minako formed her hair into 4 tendrils and began moving to the city like a spider.

There were to two people leading the charge to the city. It was both Tenya Iida and Midoriya Izuku, though Iida was sightly ahead of him.

0-0-0

9 minutes had passed since the exam had pass. Minako had a accumulated 34 points. A 1 Point Robot was rushing at her.

She stabbed through it's torso and lifted the light robot and slam it down on the ground. And, now that was 35 points.

"One minute remaining." Announced by Present Mic.

The ground began to shake. And, Minako could see building falling like trees being cut from a distance.

A colossal robot emergence by going through a building completely destroying it.

Minako froze up.

This wasn't funny that giant deathtrap can kill people. And, it costed Zero Points to destroy?! The giant automaton swung it's arms and caused debris flying.

And, a sizeable chunk was heading towards Minako. She needed to move.

But, unfornately she was too late. Luckily enough her hair took the brunt of the impact, but hair her buckled and she got trap by a heavy pieces of rubble pinning her.

Her hair was now very short it was now just a pixie cut with her side still being at least shoulder length.

Many people rush past her and didn't batted an eye to her.

The Zero Pointer was closing in on her into being only 30 meters away from her.

"Help..." she weakly said.

But nobody heard her and people kept ignoring her like she didn't exist.

She closed her eyes and just accepted the inevitable. No one gonna save someone like her, she darkly thought.

But, she heard something past moved past her and moved towards the Zero Pointer.

"SMASHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The shouted aounded someone familiar. When she open her eyes she saw something awe-inspiring and breath-taking.

It was Midoriya punching the Zero Pointer on its head and sending it back. Its head was completely dented in by the that extremely powerful punch.

Midoriya was now freefall a good 100 meters. He wasn't moving...

Adrenaline pumped into her veins and she knew what to do. Forcing her Quirk into overdrive her hair sprung forth once more and began slicing apart the rubble atop her.

Two thick tendrils of elastic hair gripped tightly on the adjacent stop lights and made a slingshot.

She moved as far as she can. And she let go of the tension of her feet to ground. She was soaring toward a fast falling boy.

She crashed towards Midoriya, she began wrapping her hair around the both of them.

Now the purple ball of hair began bouncing across the street after the momentum was weak enough it sticked to the asphalt.

The ball of hair began to unravel as it revealed a Minako panting heavily and an Izuku groaning in pain. Being surrounded by bed of purple hair that smelled like grapes.

Izuku sat up despite his right arm and left leg being bruise and bloody.

Izuku had a disapointed and dejected look.

Minako noticed despite her fatigue she saw his sad expression. And badly injure he was. Did she caused those horrible injury? She wondered.

Minako wanted to say something

"IT'S OVER!" Present Mic anounced.

"Mineta-san, thank for you for , It would seem I won't make it to U.A." Izuku said with a sad smile.

"What?" Minako said weakly.

"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself okay. I was keep being kill stolen by the others and I was busy saving some of them for almost getting hit by other robots."

"Why?"

"I only got 17 points..." Izuku looked away and sighed.

Minako racked brain around it. That was the lowest score she heard. U.A will only take 40% half of the participating examinees. She was around average scorers. But Midoriya had half her score and that set a terifying implication.

Before she could reassured Izuku that everything will be fine. They were intererupt by a old lady doctor themed attire that had the same height as her.

Her lips extended and kiss Izuku on the head.

His arm and leg began to heal.

"How about you young lady are you injured in any way?" the elderly woman asked.

"I'm just tired that's all." Minako simply relied.

"Here take some candy." the elderly woman toss a piece of hard candy to the weakly girl.

"Thanks..." Minako said.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl for healing me."

Recovery Girl sighed, "Young Midoriya, please don't do anything reckless like this in the future, okay. I don't want you to always returning to my clinic." Recovery Girl berated the young man.

Minako was carted away by medic drones with a strecher.

Minako couldn't say what she wanted to Izuku. Her eyelids felt heavy and she felt even more fatigued. She just accepted the rest needed by her tired body.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2 - Quirk Aprehension Test

0-0-0

**Grapvine**

**Chapter 2 - Quirk Aprehension Test**

0-0-0

Minako felt like shit. It has been a week since she'd seen Midoriya.

Minako was just laying in bed like the most largest unmoving potato. She ocassionally shifted but regardless she barely move. She still ate but she did not enjoy her meals due to constant taste of bile in her mouth.

She wrapped the blanket around like a cocoon refusing to became a butterfly.

She held a light green handkerchief that belong to Midoriya. She didn't had the chance to return it to the boy.

She felt responsible for causing Midoriya to fail. Maybe if he hadn't save her maybe he'd had a chance to pass.

0-0-0

**A Few Day Ago**

Minako stood in-front of the faculty office of U.A.

She knocked the door.

Present Mic answer.

"Hmm, what do you want, young lady?" Present Mic asked.

"There is this boy named Midoriya Izuku, he has green and curly hair. Can you give him the points I've earn he was busy saving me so he had no time to make points for himself."

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Don't worry about it." Present Mic casually.

Minako can't help to be more worried.

"I see." a beleaguered sigh escapes her mouth.

"I'll be off then." Minako said with a hint of sadness.

Minako went home defeated.

-•*•-

Minako hadn't touch any of her drawing tools since she was stucked in a depressive rut.

Her hair wasn't so silky and shiny. It appeared dry and haggard. And, it start to smell like rotten raisins instead of the usual sweet grapes scent. It was a bad sign. Her parents could easily gauge how she felt based on the smell.

A knock was heard from her door.

"Baby, the letter from U.A just arrived." She heard her mother, Mineta Koge.

The wowan opened the door slightly. And, the woman peeked through the door.

Koge was a woman in her mid-30's but she looked young as ever. Unlike her daughter she had pink hair and sakura flowers were crowned around her hair and that colorful hair was styled to a bob-cut. She had an average height of 5'1. Her eyes were viridian in color and they such care and warmth.

0-0-0

**Quirk: Flower**

**Type: Mutant**

Koge has a flower that blossoms on her scalp. The flower changes based on the season or the area she is in. In Summer she blooms a tropical flower, in Spring she sprouts Sakura flowers. And in Autumn and Winter it turns to a dormant flower bud.

The flowers could absorb energy from the sun and produce photosynthesis but it is an inefficient way of feeding herself, since it was slow. She can spread pollen and produce a sweet potato-like spud that has a honey-like taste and is high in nutrition.

0-0-0

"Miko-chan, do you want me to come in?" she asked.

Minako just weakly nodded.

Koge sighed.

The mother sat by the bed where her daughter was layimg. She began rubbing Minako's head to comfort her.

Koge could already smell the rotten raisins in the stale air of her room.

"Miko-chan, I know you're not usually a depressive girl and Miko-chan this isn't a healthy way to cope, you even stopped drawing. It has been a week and you're not your usual self."

Minako kept silent.

Koge sighed once more

"Here it might ease your worries if you read this." Koge left the letter on her desk beside Minako's drawing tablet and some less than innocent sketchs of men in tights and even more rauncier sketchs of females of Minako's stature 'doing it' with boys her type.

They were Vanilla smut, weak sauce she would say. But, it was very cute how naive her daughter on how relationship works. You don't get go to 3rd base on the first date.

When Minako was a fresh middle schooler she accidently found her sketchs of the same things. When her daughter got home they had a talk with both her and Haruto.

Minako was so embarassed that day she began sobbing.

She and her husband, Haruto were understanding they were hormonal teens once and the both of them being more perverted than average since their plant-like Mutation compelled to them breed.

It was inevitable that she'll inherit both their perverted sides and libido.

They reassure her that they won't be mad or sexually repress the girl for what she did. They say it was natural for her to be curious about the matter.

And, their both impress with her skill with the pen and brush. It was the most erotic manga that they ever saw. Though they catered to their daughter's domination fetish. They could appreciate their own daughter's work.

So they support her hobby and she earned money making Hero x Heroine doujin smut with the kinky use of Quirk her geniusly peverted mind could muster.

Under the alias, GrapeBOY.

They even helped her on Comiket last year and help her sell her smut as a family. Though, they had to wear gas masks to hide their identity so friend of theirs won't give them strange when they get visits or get invited to somewhere. It was awkward at first but they got use to it.

"I'll make your favorite Chicken Kaarage. So, get well my sweet angel." Koge said as she kissed her forehead and left her daughter's room.

Minako sighed. She eyed the letter with hollow eyes devoid of life.

She had nothing to do might as well check how she did and hope to every Kami in Japan that Midoriya at least pass by some miracle.

She used her hair to move her body closer to her desk. She formed a knife-like appendage made of her grabbed the letter and another tendril this in form of a knife to cut open the letter.

A holo-pad dropped from the letter.

The holo-pad came to light and All-Might appeared some self-congratulatory crap about being an outstanding member of society.

"You're ranked at 21st place amongst the 300 participants, you passed."

"Yay." Minako sarcastically celebrated.

"But, that's not what you wanted to hear isn't it, Young Mineta."

All-Might immediately caught her full undivided atention.

"You want to know whether or not, Young Midoriya passed, don't you?" he rhetorically asked.

Minako held her breath.

"This is the result of his actions." All-Might showed the leader board of top 10 particepants she ignored all other names and tried to find Midoriya's name.

And she found it.

**_1ST / BAKUGOU KATSUKI / VILLIAN POINTS: 77 / RESCUE POINTS: 0 / TOTAL: 77_**

**_1ST/ MIDORIYA IZUKU / VILLIAN POINTS: 17 / RESCUE POINTS: 60 / TOTAL:77_**

He was at the top. But how?

"You might be wondering how?" All-Might began to explain that U.A not only evaluates someone's combat prowess but also their willingness to help others.

All-Might showed the times when Midoriya was helping out the other student herself included.

Tears of relief and joy began to flow out of her eyes. As her hair's lost luster began to teemed with its newfound vitality.

She sobbed on blanket.

Her mother and father rushed to thier daughter's room as they heard their daughter crying.

They weren't greeted by a rancid smell of rotten raisin but the sweetest smell of grape they smelt from her.

As she cried and laughed in joy.

"He passed, he passed, he passed." Minako chanted as she tackled both her parents to the ground as giggled and cry on them.

Both them dumbfounded just chuckled at the little girl content seeing their darling daughter smiling again.

"He?" Haruto asked as the purple hair look at his daughter who was snuggling him and her wife.

"MIDORIYA-KUN I DIDN'T CAUSE HIM TO FAIL! I am so grateful." Minako said as she affectionately hugged her part.

"Awww, our precious little grape is growing up, my dear." Koge cooed.

"So how big is this boy of yours. I'm talking inches." her mother jokingly asked.

"Dear be sure to have protection on you at all time we don't to have grandchildren this early." her father added.

Minako blushed as a more slightly alcoholic grape smell was exuded by the girl. But, it was short-lived.

It was a long explanation.

0-0-0

Class at U.A start a few days after results are distributed. Minako wore her U.A uniform that was tailored to her diminutive stature.

She looked herself at the mirror. Her hair was a mess it was frazzled and dry-looking her was very much weak after her 2 weeks of sulking. It was one of the few times she actually used shampoo and conditioner while taking a bath. But, it wasn't enough to completely solve her hair problem.

But, it wasn't like the first day of school they'll test your Quirk, right?

Minako slapped her cheeks too remove any signs of fatigue on her face.

"Yosh." She was now ready.

0-0-0

She was not ready for U.A. Minako shrinked into the corner of the room. She didn't know anyone from Class 1-A. And, worst yet that every female here had very appealing bodies. While, she is here with a very childish and flat body which was unfair.

That Mina girl was bubly and made fast friend with everyone.

Uraraka was making fast friends with Tsuyu, a fellow Quirk Mutant.

Yaoyorozu was drop-dead gorgeous a real beauty and she exuded such grace and elegance that made her mouth drop.

Jirou had that punk goth appeal and has form a group with Mina..

Hakagure despite having no seeable face, Minako could tell she was very pretty based on her voice and how she carries herself confidently. She was bubbly like Mina but with was more low-key.

And, then theirs Todoroki the girl. She had a cold and aloof air to her. She was on thr opposite corner to her. She was very beautiful with white hair, that was fashioned in a short hime-cut. She had a emaculate face that was free from any blemishes or any impurities. She has a Yamato Nadeshiko feel to her.

She mostly kept to herself.

While she was here plain and childish.

She was fine with the boys. But, she didn't like the vibes she's getting from that Bakugou. He was right now having an arguement with Iida and it just devovled into kindergarden insults from Bakugou.

He was frankly an asshole.

Minako sulked even further. What if U.A lied to her and Midoriya didn't really passed? What if Midoriya was in a different class?

She heard the door opened and there he was Midoriya.

The whole class went quiet and all eyes were on him.

Bakugou just glared but stay silent.

Midoriya being shy and concious wrapped his right arm over his shoulders and other arm on his head.

"Umm, I think I got the wrong class. I am trying to find Class 1-A" he awkwardly said.

Tenya proceeded to walk towards him with a strange hand gesture.

He pointed his open-palmed at him.

"You're correct this is indeed 1-A, Midoriya-san."

"Then, I'll take my sea-"

"I am Tenya Iida, I am very much amazed with your display of heroism during the Entrance Exam. You're indeed an exemplary hero-in-training in our class."

Bakugou silently frowned.

"You saved the life of Mineta-san over there without a second thought. You valued the welfare of others above your own, while I selfishly seeked my own glory. I shall follow your example, Midoriya-san."

"You were fantastic as well, Iida-san. I can't say I did much." Midoriya said.

**"OI! EYEGLASSES STOP SUCKING OFF DEKU WITH THE STRENGHT OF A THOUSAND FUCKING VACUUM CLEANERS!!"** Bakugou shouted with a very pissed expression on his face.

"Such noisy brats." someone said. Sounding like he's in the verge of death.

Midoriya looked down and found a man with disheveled long black hair. And, he was wrapped around a sleep back like a cocoon by the door.

"Ahhh!" Midoriya screamed in surprise.

"This is... The Hero Course..."

There was a juice box in his mouth and he violently sucked it's contents.

The man emerged from his sleeping bag walked up to the teacher's table.

"It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. You lot aren't very rational, are you? Time is a very expensive resource."

"I am Shoto Aizawa, your Homeroom teacher. Get dressed in your Gym Uniforms. Meet me at the ground in 10 minutes."

"But how about orientation?" Iida asked.

"We won't be attending that, I want to do a physical test using your Quirks. Be dead-last in this test , then you're expelled." Aizawa coldly said.

Everyone in the room froze up upon hearing Aizawa would expel someone.

0-0-0

"All of you are late by 20 seconds, no villain idly wait for a Hero to come."

"Bakugou would you step forward toward the circle."

Bakugou did as he was told.

"The nation prohibits the use of quirks to judge the average of scores of P.E classes. So, everyone is at an even playing. And, U.A is known for it's freestyle education."

"Bakugou, how far could throw a ball in middle school?"

"67 meters."

Aizawa tossed Bakugou a ball, "Throw this as far you can. You can do anything within the radius of the circle. Go for it."

Bakugou began strecthing his arms and ready for a throw.

Bakugou inhaled deeply.

He swung his arm forward as he let go of the ball, a large explosion acompannied the ball.

**"DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" **Katsuki shouted.

Aizawa looked at his phone.

"Knowing one's limits. Is the first rational step of what a Pro would do. Knowing what kind of Hero you can be, is key to becoming a Pro." Aizawa said as he displayed his phone with a 705.2 meters displayed on it.

"Now go head show me what you got." Aizawa said.

0-0-0

Minako's day couldn't get any worse. Her hair hasn't recovered properly so every time she tried to use it. The hairs would break.

Her hair was very weak and it could barely lift her up. She was still dead-last behind Aoyama. Her body wasn't really atlehetic. She was one step away from being a couch potato.

Minako performed horribly, she was way below the national average and now she was competing in class with superhuman abilities.

While, Midoriya was tied with Bakugou in all aspect matching scores easily. But, Midoriya having the better grip strength than Bakugou. But, Bakogou had the ball toss with Midoriya's 500.3 meters.

Minako's last test was the pole-vaulting. Shakily breathing she didn't if her powers were strong enough to surpassed Bakugou and Midoriya's score of 80 meters over the vault.

She was shaky fom fear was. Is she going to be expelled? For the whole test she felt the scrutinizing gaze of their homeroom teacher, but he didn't say anything.

He just watched which was more depressing. He did not care enough to ask her what the hell she was doing. Looking at with same eyes her bullies had... Pure digust...

She felt a hand on her shoulder. When see looked back she saw Midoriya with a concerned and caring look.

He was knelt so they see eye to eye.

"Hey, something wrong, Mineta-san?" Midoriya gentle voice seemed to calm her down.

"I...I think I can't do it..." Minoru said as tears were threatning to burst from her eyes.

"Don't listen yourself for now and don't listen to what Aizawa said. No matter what happens I'll be here for you, like what you did to me. I am grateful for your concern for me after the Entrance Exam... I believe in you... Go get'em." Midoriya said with a gentle smile.

Minako wanted to kiss this boy, right here, right now. Aizawa be damned... But, the rational part of her brain said otherwise.

Minako rubbed away the tears and a new burning flame was in its place.

"Hey, you two love-birds quit it. Unless, Mineta here wants to quit."

The whole class except Bakugou and Todoroki 'awww'd' at his adorable comforting of the small purple haired girl.

"Wha-" Izuku blushed so hard he began wrap his face in embarassing.

"No, I won't quit now. I'll do it." Minako said with newfound confidence.

Minako step forward with a vault pole at hand. She stabbed the stick to the ground and grabbed the end of pole with her hair. She began to pull as far can go. She felt her hair was ripping at 10 meters.

Then Midoriya's voice echoed in her mind.

'I believe in you.'

Her hair was growing stronger and regenerated the rip and pull for another 20 meters. Then, she released her feet. She was at the mercy of the air, she traveled in an arc like a trebuchet throwing a slab of stone. Her hair being cut leaving her with a pixie-cut amount of hair.

She was flung beyond the vault.

She soared highed, she was certain she reached greater heights than both Midoriya and Bakugou.

But she was now falling to the ground. Her hair can't form to a parachute since she exhausted her hair and she had nothing to overdrive into hair.

In the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of green and red rushing towards her falling form.

It was Midoriya, he leapt towards her and caught her mid-air. She was being bridal carried by Midoriya. He landed while skiding on training ground floor.

"See, you did great." Izuku as he was surrounded by the green aura of his quirk.

Aizawa's Capture Tool was ready to catch to her, but Midoriya act faster. He relaxed his tense weapon. He checked his phone.

"129.3 meter just below Ochaco's 200 meters, but above both Midoriya and Bakugou's 80 meters." Aizawa said.

"Here are the final results."

**_1ST MOMO YAOYOROZU_**

**_2ND SHOKO TODOROKI_**

**_3RD KATSUKI BAKUGOU_**

**_4TH IZUKU MIDORIYA_**

**_5TH TENYA IIDA_**

**_6TH FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI_**

**_7TH MEZO SHOJI_**

**_8TH MASHIRO OJIRO_**

**_9TH EJIRO KIRISHIMA_**

**_10TH MINA ASHIDO_**

**_11TH OCHACO URARAKA_**

**_12TH KAMINARI DENKI_**

**_13TH RIKIDO SATOU_**

**_14TH TSUYU ASUI_**

**_15TH HANTA SERO_**

**_16TH KYOUKA JIROU_**

**_17TH _****KOJI KODA**

**_18TH TOORU HAGAKURE_**

**_19TH _****YUGA AOYAMA**

**_2OTH MINAKO MI_****_NETA_**

Display on a holo-projecter beside Aizawa.

There was an was eerie silence as everyone looked at Minako with eyes of pity. Her efforts were in vains. And, she was going to be kick-

"All of you, passed." Aizawa said with a grin on his face.

"I wanted to test you if you're motivated enough to push past your limits. Being a Hero is a job taxing our resolve and fortitude in the faces of unfavorable odds. You all showed just that quality, even you, Mineta. That's why you all pass."

Minako celebrated as she bounced around in joy and finally latching onto Midoriya's neck.

She giggled and laughed after the worst is gone.

"Class 1-A dimissed you have the afternoon for your selves." Aizawa dismissed and left probably to take an afternoon nap.

0-0-0

"So, the two of you spill." Mina interogated both Izuku and Minako who were seating together at the cafeteria. Iida, Ochaco and Tsuyu were seated with them on the same table.

Izuku was having a Katsudon, Iida a Beef Stew, Tsuyu a Udon, Ochaco an homemade bento of meatballs, octo-wieners and store-bought seasoning as well a thermos of Miso soup that she shared.

"Spill w-what?" Izuku asked.

"You two are you guys an item or what?" Mina asked.

"We're just friends." Izuku said.

"Ouch, friendzoned." Mina joked.

"Hey, fellow Mina is your hair gonna be alright?" Mina asked.

"It'll grow back, I've had worse." Minako said as she ate more of her Yakisoba Bread.

"Here." Minako shoved the Yakisoba Bread down her throat easily.

She closed her eyes in concentration.

Minako's hair grew back from a pixie-cut to it's default length, but it didn't had its usual luster.

"Wow! That's so awesome." Mina squealed in delight as the small girl demonstration her quirk.

"Thanks."

Mina was sniffing her.

"Is that perfume you're wearing. Damn, it smells so good."

"Hehehe, it's the natural musk of my hair." Minako said as she awkwardly twirled her hair.

"Mouuu, I am so jealous of your Quirk. You can pick whatever length of hair you want and get to smell great all the time. That's cheating, girl."

"Izuku you just won the Girlfriend Jackpot." Mina said with a giggle.

"Wha-" Izuku was heavily blushinh from being teased.

"I am just kidding, Izuku-kun." Mina said as he patted Izuku on the back.

"But, if I were a dude I'd bang-"

"Ahem! Let us not talk such a vulgar topics at such a public place." Iida said.

Mina pouted, "Sure, ya prude. Anyways I have to go back to others, toodles." Mina said as she skipped away and back to her girl group she was sitting with.

"Aizawa was really scary wasn't he." Ochaco said as she ate from her homemade lunch.

"But, he did had a point, kero." Tsuyu said.

"I think Aizawa-sensei was just teaching us to be great heroes." Iida said.

"But, why threatening us with expulsion?" Minako asked.

"It was to pysche us up to simulate a high-risk scenario in real Hero encounters. By putting high stakes it forces us to do better. To avoid that worst-case scenario." Izuku explained as he ate his Katsudon.

Everyone nodded at what Izuku said.

"As expected from you, Izuku-san." Iida praised.

The group of 5 students continued on with talking with eachother and bonded into an established group of friends.

Minako smiled.

'It's been awhile since I felt that I belonged and be acceptes by people.' Minako thought.

As she looked to her new friends. Iida, Tsuyu, Ochaco and Izuku. Each had a quirky and endearing things they did.

Iida with his formal manners and weird gestures.

Tsuyu with her stoicism and caring side. To an untrained eye they would find the frog girl emotionless, but she can notice the subtle muscle tension on her face that tells her feelings. It was a blink and you miss it situation.

Ochaco was the heart of the group being able to give everyone a fun time. Her positivity was infectious.

And, Izuku... She felt a strange connection to him... Probably just hormones acting crazy. Izuku gave such a fluffy and wholesome feeling that she wanted to bask in. He was so earnest with his hobbies and his emerald eyes gave the feeling of determination. She can just spend the day finding new thing about him.

She was now feels accepted. It felt very nice.

**End**

**A/N: Phew, two chapters in one day. This story for so long. I just had to write.**

**I just like the concept of anime girl with a constantly changing hairstyle. And, smelled how she feels at the present. And, oh yeah I made Izuku more stronger in the begining. It was kinda dumb how All-Might sent a kid who had barely any combat training to a school to fight robots.**

**All-Might had more time to train on how to use, One for All. But, Midoriya still needs to train up to that power milelage. In these version. And, I think would Midoriya would still come up with Full-Cowling without Gran Torino. He just needed help in mental gymnastics at the time and he was very busy.**

**I really like this story, so I'll continue to update this.**

**TMB out**


	3. Chapter 3 - Costume Change

**PuppyCake: Thank you for concerns about the grammar. I'm sorry about the grammatical error because I'm not using my usual tools for writing. My laptop is being repaired rn and I'm using the FF app. And, I have a bad habbit of mispelling and forgeting words when I write so I tend to phantom edit my mistakes once I post a chapter.**

**And, to those who like the story. Thank you, I'll update as much as I can.**

**Now, onto the story.**

-••*••-

**Chapter 3 - Costume Change**

-••*••-

After the eventful first day, Class 1-A continued on with the second. It wasn't as exciting to what Aizawa did but it was better a class lecture than an overgloried hazing.

Minako sat by the front row of the seat since was very short and others could easily block her view. To her right was Izuku and her left was Mina. While Bakugou was just behind her. So, she exprience Bakugou's secondhand glares directed at Izuku.

While her other seatmate, Mina Ashido a fellow mutant was constantly trying to pet her and asking if she can brush her hair...

She was bearable.

Minako's sighed.

'What a troublesome set-up.' Minako thought

First period is Heroic Philosophy Class and their teacher was Snipe.

The sniping hero was surprisingly a Professor of Philosophy. So he should be formally know as Prof. Snipe since he had a doctorate degree on Philosophy.

Prof. Snipe lectured that the dichotomy of good and evil was sometimes more gray rather than black and white.

Some hero may have more villainous actions or they abuse their power to get away with more deplorable crimes.

Todoroki seems to lean in more of this aspect of heroics.

But, Minako dismissed and didn't dig deeper on the possible implications of the heterochromatic girl's actions.

And, some villains could have the moral high ground by having goals more nobler than the heroes.

Today's world of good and evil wasn't like the Golden Age of Heroics. When Nazi Germany used Quirks for inhumane means like sending out Superpowered Individuals to raze cities and kill many minorities.

A villains was evil for the sake of beimg evil. A perfect scapegoat for its time.

The students were mesmerized by the lecture by the Pro Hero. But, sadly the class had to end eventually.

After Philosophy it was Hero Communication taught by Present Mic. And, they were bored out of their mind because of how lame their teachers. Cracking bad puns and dated joke which made them cringe.

His lecture was essentially testing how we speak and present are our selves to the public.

He asked as why we wanted to be a hero and an introduction.

Izuku was fumbling with his words and kept dragging on until Present Mic stopped him. A gist of it was that he wanted to save people with a smile.

Tsuyu was straight to the point and said she wanted to help in natural disaster rescues.

Ochaco sheepishly said that she wanted to be a hero to support her family.

Iida was stiff and formal. He wanted to be a worthy hero to The Idaten, his family's Hero Agency.

Bakugou just kept cussing profanities and insulted the class as s whole. He aimed to be the #1.

Shouko just gave a aloof sayings and she was mostly silent. He didn't speak for more than two sentences.

Momo was formal and clearly states ehat she wanted in the heroic course. Using her Quirk to service society and help others.

And, rest gave their dreams and ambitions as heroes.

"Finally, Miss Mineta why did you chose the Heroic course?" Present Mic asked.

Minako step down her chair. She pondered why? Did she selfishly gone to the Heroic course to sate her sick fetish? Or, did she really wanted to be a Hero?

She had these thoughts even since seeing Izuku selflessly saved her that day. The imagine of a Heroic Izuku standing up to overhelming odds and overcoming it, that imagine was burn in her mind.

It made her rethink her purpose to be a Hero. She didn't know what to do. But, had the urge to

"Well, it just felt right. It wasn't my first choice. But, their is something pulling towards it. I just don't know what it is. But, I just have to know it." Minako truthfully answered.

"Hmmm, you're still unsure... **BUT YOU'LL EVENTUALLY WHAT IT IS YOU'RE FINDING, YOUNG LADY. JUST REMEMBER, PLUS UTRA!!!!!" **Present Mic said with a theatric flair.

"Remember class, how you show yourself to public will shape what kind of hero you are. I will whip you guys into shape until everyone here confident speakers! Class dismiss!" Present Mic said.

The last class of the day was General Heroics.

But, before that they had lunch first. The cafeteria in U.A had top-notch food for cheap. And, the food was made by Lunch Rush, a renowned chef hero who got a 5-Star recommendation in the US.

Minako sat with the Midoriya, Iida, Ochaco and Tsuyu in the same table.

They talked about who might the General Heroics teacher.

-••*••-

After eating their lunch. The group returned to the room awaiting for next class.

**"I HAVE...!!!"**

"He's here."

"**COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!!**" All-Might anounced as he dramatically opened the door in his retro-styled costume. The yellow cape billowed dramatically towards the room.

Everyone was excited for All-Mights class.

"Incredible he truly is a manly person!" Kirishima said.

"That's the Silver Age costume All-Might used during the 90's when he got his big break in America. It's my first time seeing it in person." Izuku gushed to about his idol.

All-Might walked up to teacher's table.

He dramatically posed.

"Hero Basic Trainining! The class tha'll put you through all of sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!!."

"No time to dally. Today's activity is this!!."

He showed a card that said 'Battle'.

"Battle Training!"

The class cheered in excitement and even moreso from the battle-hungry Bakugou.

"Now for battle a hero needs their suit of armor. Their costumes. These suits are tailored made to your Quirk or the design you submited to the Quirk Resgistry." All-Might said as the side of the room opened up and revealed rows of numbered briefcases coresponding to their seat number.

"Costumes!!" everyone cheered.

"After changing please proceed to Ground Beta." All-Might said as he left the room.

Eveyone went to grab their own individual briefcase and went to the changing rooms.

-••*••-

**Minoru Residence**

Koge was happily cleaning her daughter's room sure it didn't smelled bad since her natural musk makes her smell good all time. But, her daughter always leaves a alot of crumpled paper littered in her room. So there was a disonance between a room that smelled like a vineyard of fresh grapes and a dumpster of discarded smut.

The girl pratically had a creation fever last nighr so it was extra messy.

As Koge was fixing her daughter's desk she noticed something.

She found the concept art of her daughter's costume that Minako herself made.

It was a Alice in Wonderland based dress where the dress itself can act like a parachute when she falls and it was for aesthetic appeal for the most part. The costume was dubbed Rapunzel. (Imagine Nursery Rhyme's dress in FGO or Extra CCC)

Koge remembered Minako already sumbit the design to the Quirk Registry a few weeks ago. Unless...

"Oh my." Koge realised what her daughter might have done.

-••*••-

"What!!" Minako exclaimed in shock.

When she opened the briefcase she expected her Alice in Wonderland-inspired dress not this thing...

It was a scantily-clad piece of clothing. It was more revealing than Momo's clothes. It was a black latex bra that had bat wings at the back. The cloth for the lower half was a black bike shorts that hugged the upper thigh the side had a white frilly skirt and a devil's tail in the back.

The last article of cloth were black thigh-high stocking that connects to the garter-belt on the shorts and a pair of devil-themed high heels.

This was the clothes of her original doujin, Succubus Lily. A story of a heroine with a very petite body and a Quirk that seduces men that controls them like a puppet. It's a story of her and an original hero TecMan with Tech Quirk that allows to form any piece of tech on his hands... Especially those 'toys'.

The girls of 1-A begun to crowd around the offending article of clothing. Shouko was already gone.

Ochaco looked like she was going to strangle a bitch.

"I'll kill the pervert who made this." Ochaco coldly said as eyed the costume like it's a piece of garbage.

Tsuyu despite her lack of expression, she expressed her disdain in a more subtle way.

"Making something this scandalous for an underage girl, how deplorable, kero."

Momo nodded in agreement.

"It's horrible why did they make something like this for Minako-chan." Tooru said.

"I think we should arrest the one who made this sick costume for pedophilia." Jirou blanched.

"Mina-chi, will you let me have the honor to erase this crime to humanity off the face of the Earth." Mina said as acidic globules of slime began to form on her palms.

"Let's report this to the school and have the scumbag be arrested for sexual harassment." Jirou said.

"NO!" Minako blurted.

"No?" All of the girls asked.

"I-I-I made this design..." Minako confessed.

"Haaahhhhhhh!" All of them exclaimed in shock.

"Mina-chi stop lying don't protect some pervert who was willing make something like this." Mina gestured to thr case with the said costume.

Minako fumbled with her phone and search for her work.

"Here, this is it." Minako showed in her phone a doujin with a really dirty title there was a R-18 stamp and author name: GrapeBOY stylishly written in a purple spray paint-like font.

The cover had a petite girl with short pink hair wearing said article of clothing. She was straddling a very fit and very naked handsome young man. He was chained to a throne and collar was around his neck with it's chain being yanked by said girl.

Their sexy bits were conviently covered by their positioning and the angle they're drawn on.

It was a very provocative imagine. And, the art style was very appealing and the color pop.

"This costume is from here..." Minako said.

"Give me three pencils and a paper. And, I can show you."

Momo made the requested objects. Minako grabbed the paper and set it to the ground. She grabbed a pencil from Momo and two hand-like appendages formed from her hair grabbed the other two. And began drawing.

And she draws fast. Her hand moved faster than most thought possible. Her hair move just as fast.

In under 10 seconds she made the two characters on the cover. She made a concept art of both characters though it was rough, it was still well-made.

"Here." Minako set down her head in shame.

"So don't report someone who did their job. I passed the wrong design." Minako shamefully admitted.

"Still we should report this and get you a proper costume." Momo said.

There was an awkward silence in the girl changing room.

"Hey, Mina-chi you're really a great artist. Right, girls." Mina broked the silent.

Mina was patting her back for comfort.

There was a sense of levity. Everyone awkwardly laughed.

"I mean it is natural to be interested in sex. We are teenagers afterall, kero." Tsuyu blatantly said.

"Tsu-chan! Be more subtle about it, this is very embarassing for Minako-chan." Ochaco said as she fought back her ever reddening face.

"It's more awkward if we danced around the subject, is it not? Kero." Tsuyu retorted.

"It's amazing you can make something this great in a short amount of time."

Tooru said.

Momo stayed silent but she nodded in agreement.

While Jirou was in the corner shoving her ear jack in the wall.

"Ji-chi what'cha doing over there too embassed." Mina joked.

"No, taking care of a pest."

-••*••-

Kaminari saw a peephole to the girl's changing room on their side.

"Oh yes I'll those humongous ti- Huh, flat." Kaminari said as she saw Jirou.

And saw a earphone jack a momment later.

"Arrggghhhhhhh!" Kaminari screamed in pain as he was poked in the eye.

-••*••-

"We won't judge you or your hobbies. We won't look at you any differently." Mina asurred the small girl.

"You'll always have us girls by your side, right?" Mina asked the others.

The gave their own approval. Though, Momo was kinda awkward about it. But, gave Minako an reassured look.

"You, guys..." Minako's eyes started to water.

Minako was pulled into a group hug instigated by Mina.

Mina was crying on the pink-skinned girl's shoulders.

"Thank you!" Minako said as she cried.

"You smell really sweet right now, you know that. That means you're really happy. That's so cuuuuuute!" Mina squealed as she giggle afterwards.

Minako cried even more being thankful for them for not shunning her.

"We'll decide the fate of that thing later for now let's all get dressed. The boy might be waiting for us. And, wear the gym clothes for now." Momo said.

"By the way, can I have copy of your work. Don't worry I'll pay." Mina asked as she gestured with her index finger rubbing the base of the thumb.

"MINA!!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"No, I'm really serious you girls have to admit that Mina-chi here can draw really good masturb-"

"MINAAAAAA!!!" The girls exclaimed louder.

"Sheesh, I'll get my hands on that smut even if it's last thing I'll do." Mina shot back.

Mina put her hands on Minako's shoulders.

"It's hard to find tasteful smut like yours PurpleBOY-sensei. I want buy a copy straight from source, I want it signed too." Mina said with a serious and straight face.

Minako only weakly nodded.

This was a strange development. She expected that everyone will label her as the class pervert. And, everyone will avoid her maybe even Izuku...

Minako shook off such negative thoughts.

-••*••-

"What's the big deal!!! You girls took too long for your asses to get ready." a furious Bakugou shouted.

The girls dismiss the loud blond bomber and proceed unto Ground Beta with the rest of class.

It was like the city from the Entrance Exam and they also had the same layout.

Minako saw Izuku with his costume. It wasn't skin-tight like his Entrance Exam attire.

It was a crimson jumpsuit it had white pattern running along the torso and the arm. A black-elbow and kneeguard were on each limbs though the kneeguard reached Izuku's upper thigh and ended at the ankle. He had a thick metal respirator resting on his neck and white padding on his shoulder. To complete the look he wore his iconic red boots.

"Minako-san, where is your costume?" Izuku asked.

"I had a wardrobe malfunction." Minako sheepishly said.

"I see it's a common problem faced by people who wears skin-tight suits. But, if someone wants to do skin-tight suits the definitive one's comes from the legendary Mode family the lead in terms of Hero Suit Design and Development. You have to be rich or be close friends with them to get their legendary suit, that at the cheapest priced around 3,000,000¥ when auctioned. But, the Shields were no slouches too. I mean All-Might's Silver Age came from them." Izuku enthusiastically explained.

Minako listened to boy and nodded.

"I meant I got the wrong suit, Izuku-kun." Minako giggled.

"Oh.." A blush crept up to Izuku's freckled cheeks.

"I-I assumed it ripped." Izuku stuttered as he tried to hide his face with hood mask.

"Izuku-kun to call a lady fat is rude,you know. What would your mother say if you called girls fat?" Minako jokingly asked as she giggled some more.

"No, I-"

"**DEKU!!! AND PURPLE PIPSQUEAK!!! STOP FUCKING FLIRTING ALREADY IT'S FUCKING SICKENING IT MAKES ME GAG. IF YOU CAN'T STOP FLIRTING THEN GO FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!**" Bakugou ragged at the two.

"Kacchan, we aren-" Izuku was intererupted

**"I AM HERE!" **The iconic catchphrase said by the #1 Hero, All-Might. As he landed in-front overdramtically.

"All of you look like great upcoming heroes. Remember, this kids wear your costume like a badge of honor. A suit will speak of your resolve as a Hero." All-Might said.

"Hmmm, what seems to be the problem, Young Minoru where is your costume?" All-Might politely asked.

"I-"

Mina tapped All-Might's shoulder and geatured him that she was going whisper something to him.

All-Might complied.

Mina telled an abridged of version of what happened and she did not made any mention the unfornate article of clothing.

All-Might hummed and nodded as he listened.

"Very well, I understand there was a mistake in making your costume. Worry not Young Minoru your allowed to wear the U.A Gym Uniform for now until you get the proper specifications of your costume."

All-Might looked at Izuku supressed a laugh.

"Now, children follow me to observation room for me to explain what you will all do today."

They entered a bunker near the entrance

Class 1-A was greeted by a room with 4 big screen and a speaker in-front of it.

"Now fighting a mindless drone during in the Entrance Exam was child's play. They move in a predictable manner and that could be easily exploited. Most villains and criminals are more flexible and unpredictable. So, we will do an in-door fighting excercise."

The screen behind All-Might displayed a building and a bomb inside it.

All-Might whipped out a cheat sheet shamelessly reading from it.

"The class will be divide into two groups and each student will have a. Hero and Villain. All pairs will have a ear piece connected to their partner. The goal of the Villain pair will be to protect their own nuclear bomb. They can hide it anywhere in the building."

"The goal of the Hero pair is to deactivate the nuclear bomb and they're both given a Capture Tool to subdue their oponent. Once a villain is captured via the Capture Tool or a quirk that can subdue them then their out. The Heri pair can approach the building however they liked. And, Hero pair will win if they deactivate the bomb. Is that understood class." All-Might said.

"How do we decide about the pairings?" Momo asked.

"We will decide the pairs by... Drawing lots." All-Might said as whipped out a ballot box.

"Is that really the best way?!" Iida asked.

"Ah, I see... I apologize for getting ahead of myself.. My mistake." All-Might apologize overdramatically.

"It makes sense most Pros, team up on with other hero agencies on the spot on surprise emergencies." Izuku explained.

"As expected of you, Izuku." Iida praised.

"Well said, Young Midoriya." All-Might said.

"Let's just get this over with." Bakugou impatiently said.

Everyone got their own ball that will decide who will be their partner. The results were.

**TEAM A: MIDORIYA IZUKU and MINETA MINAKO**

**TEAM B: TODOROKI SHOTO and MEZO SHOJI**

**TEAM C: URARAKA OCHACO and YAOYAROZO MOMO**

**TEAM D: BAKUGOU KATSUKI and IIDA TENYA**

**TEAM E: ASHIDO MINA and AOYAMA YUUGA**

**TEAM F : RIKIDO SATO and KOJI KODA**

**TEAM G: KAMINARI DENKI and JIROU KYOUKA**

**TEAM H: HAGAKURE TOORU and MASHIRAO OOJIRO**

**TEAM I: KIRISHIMA EJIRO and HANTA SERO**

"First fight will be Team A as Heroes and Team D as Villains."

Izuku looked at Bakugou and there was a tense air between the two teens.

**End**


	4. Chapter 4 - Of Explosions and Grapes

**BTW IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT : TODOROKI SHOUTO IS NOW GENDERBENDED... I'll JUST REWRITE NEW SCENES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER FOR SHOUKO IN A LATER DATE... DOODLE SKEDOOLE YOUR NOODLE SKIDA****DLED**

**Review Responses**

**Annabell****242: I did made this story because of that. I just wanted a story of Fem!Mineta, but any genderbend story here are the usual suspects, Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki. I wanted something else more variety ya feel me. I am a genderbend author so I said to myself why not? It wouldn't hurt to make a fanfiction with Fem!Mineta but she has Filia's (Skullgirls MC) ability with the aftermentioned stickiness once discarded. Plus it's fun to play around with the idea of knowing what she's feeling based on her scent.**

**So far I have stale grapes if she's sad, rotten raisins if she's depressed, sour grapes if she's mad, grapes if she's neutral, varying level of sweetness based on how happy she is and alcoholic if she's horny it has higher alcoholic content based on how horny she is.**

**I have thought how Minako's Sticky Hair Quirk would work. So the reason why Minako smells like grapes is that her scalp produce a natural shampoo or conditioner-like fluids that makes her hair always at the top-performance. It just so happens that this fluids produce a grape-like smell. Minako is a plant-like mutant just like her mother. **

**Ekurman: Think of it as an OC that occupy the space where Mineta should be. I'll change it to OC if it's that weird.**

**Now, unto the story**

0-0-0

**Chapter 4: ****Of Explosions and Grapes**

0-0-0

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

Minako calmed herself as she stood in-front of the building where their exercise will take place. It.was a six-story building with the first five floors being a maze-like labyrith with many hollow rooms, places were the bomb can be placed.

"Minako-san, I have a plan." Izuku said.

"I'm listening."

0-0-0

Izuku and Minako were now travesing the maze-like labyrints of the 3rd floor. They quick scan the previous floor but they found nothing.

"Are you sure you can fight him?" Minako asked Izuku as she tugged at his crimson jumpsuit.

"Though, Kacchan's Quirks packs more power and range in his attack. I think my speed and maneuverability is better than his Propulsion based movement. It is good at going very fast in a straight-line. I'll try to capitalize on that weakness."

Minako only nodded at what Izuku said.

"Why does Bakugou call you Deku and why do you call him Kacchan?" Minako asked.

"Oh, that... Well, we used to be friends. I guess it stuck to me, I guess."

"You see, Deku can be read as 出久. Meaning, 'the one who can't achieve/do anything'." Izuku explained.

"I don't see it like that."

"Hm?"

"Deku... It gives off an inspiring feeling like, 'I can do.'." Minako said as she recalled how, Izuku saved her without hesitation in that moment he was the greatest hero she had every seen.

Izuku something sweet in the air. It was the grape scent that Minako had a more tingly feeling to it. Izuku didn't know what it was, but it made him more alert and drawn to Minako...

**'BOOM!!!'**

Explosion came to view as Bakugou emerged from the corner.

Minako was caught off guard as she was spooked by the sudden explosion that happened.

While, Izuku though a little surprised but he anticipated his childhood friends arrival.

But, he didn't anticipate that Kacchsn was aiming for Minako instead of him. He was going straight at her planning to blast her with his readied palm.

Izuku's Quirk, All for One came to life as an red aura was expelled by his body.

He intercepted his palm and forced it upward by grabbing Bakugou's wrist. But, the explosion still set off, but it wasn't aimed at Minako. Izuku followed with a round-house to Bakugou's face.

Bakugou was knocked back to a wall 4 meters away and violently crashed on it.

Bakugou growled in anger as he recovered immediately after being kicked in the face.

Izuku wasn't unscathed. Half of Izuku's mask and left arm was scorched by the explosion. But, Izuku didn't suffered any burn injury but he immediately discarded the mask.

Minako was knocked to ground by Izuku to avoid her getting hit by the explosion. The purple haired girl was obviously shell shocked by the fast-paced events.

"Tch! Nice kick, Deku. You won't get another chance. You and that pipsqueak won't stand a chance against me no matter strong that Quirk of yours is." Bakugou goaded.

"Minako, go. I'll handle this. Remember the plan." Izuku discreetly said to Minako.

Minako nodded and her came to life as four tendrils formed that formed leg for Minako to move fast than what her leg allowed her.

"No you fucking don't you pipsqueak, I'll fucking kill you and Deku right here." Bakugou went after again to by using his explosion dash.

"I won't let you!" Izuku said as got in-front of Bakugou's path chambering his right fist.

Izuku's punch connected to Bakugou's gut.

"Urk!..."

Bakugou gritted his teeth and grabbed Izuku's jumpsuit. He used his free hand for a explosion dash to the ground.

Bakugou violently slammed Izuku to ground with the momentum of his explosions.

Minako was now out of sight.

Bakugou didn't cared about the small girl his main target is Deku. But, he didn't to deal with that girl's annoying quirk later. After being caught off guard by the Sludge Villain. Bakugou became wary against people with Quirks that could bind him in place. So, he was cautious against Tape Arms and Izuku's girlfriend.

Engine Legs was asking for updates he closed his earpiece because that shit was annoying.

"Oh, how sweet of you to let your girlfriend escape knowing I'd beat the both of you, Deku." Bakugou mocked him.

Izuku sent a kick to his gut getting him off him.

"I won't be your punching bag anymore, Kacchan! I'm the Deku who does his best!" Izuku retorted as he was in a fighting stance.

"Huh! I'll show your place you fucking trash! I'll be the #1 not you or that half and half bitch!" Bakugou said.

0-0-0

"That was so unmanly for Bakugou to sneak attack. But, damn Midoriya is really manly for taking a hit for Minoru just like that." Kirishima commented.

"It is a strategy used by both Heroes and Villains to get the upperhand in a fight. It builds experience to have encounters like these." All-Might said.

The class watched in awe as they watch Izuku and Bakugou trades blow as they fought on equal terms. Bakugou hit harder, but Izuku was tough and attacked smarter.

"It's a shame that we can't hear them though." Mina said.

0-0-0

**With Iida**

Iida intentionally littered then area with debris destroying some parts of the pillars and strategically placing chunks of the pillar as covers.

Iida had the speed advantage over both of Izuku and Minako. He just have to weave through the pseudo obstacle course he made.

If Izuku comes he'll fight defensively the boy could finish him with his superior strength. Iida must strike when Izuku's guard is down. So a battle of attrition.

If Minako comes he'll have to agressively attack her. From what he observed in the Entrace Exams the girl was versatile with the use of her Quirk and it the annoying part of her Quirk the stickiness when discarded. But, she lacked fast mobility options, offensive and defensive options were alot.

Minako's body was fragile he just indeed to exhaust her hair and it was a checkmate.

'How devilish of you, Iida Tenya.' Iida thought to himself. As he made his best evil villain laugh impresion.

"Muhahahahha!"

"Pfft!" spluttered by Minako as she tried to surpress her laugh.

'He's too into the role.'

"Ah, so you've come Minako-san you, I calculated as much. After, Bakugou left I enacted a counter strategy. I made a labyrinth with the pillars that I broke and hid the bomb. You have no hope in finding it now, surrender now... Hero." Iida instead coming off as a villain is more in the line of a dorky impression of a villain from a Saturday-Morning cartoon.

The bomb can still be seen, though it was still obscured by the fallen pillars.

This elicit a laugh from Minako. She can't take him seriously.

Minako calm herself down and focus at the task given to her by Izuku.

"Izuku, I am on the Sixth-Floor the bomb is located at the top right most corner of the building." Minako discreetly said.

0-0-0

"Got it." Izuku said as he run.

After swapping blows with Bakugou for a while. Izuku began leading Bakugou to where the bomb should be.

Izuku was leaping from wall to wall to. make some distance between him and Bakugou. Everytime Bakugou closed the distance Izuku would maneuver around with his superior agility

**"DEKU!!! STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU FUCKING COWARD AND FIGHT ME!!!"**

Izuku skidded toa stop once he reached his destination.

"I'm all set, I'll await your signal, Minako-san."

"DEKU!!! You were hidding your Quirk all this time, were you planning this since the start! Were you laughing behind my back because you have this power of yours! Answer me, Deku!"

Izuku had a perplexed look on his face.

"If your aren't going to answer me then I'll just use this on you. My sweat has a nitroglycerin-like compound to make my explosion, if the designers honoured my request that would mean this gaunlet would have been storing my sweat since the start. " Bakugou said as he gestured to the gaunlet.

Bakugou aimed the gaunlet at Izuku's general direction.

"Stop, Young Bakugou you'll seriously injure Young Midoriya!!!." All-Mighy said in the intercoms.

"It wouldn't kill him if it doesn't hit Deku directly."

With a click.

Bakugou pulled the trigger.

0-0-0

Minako is having a lot of trouble dealing with Iida. He was both faster and stronger than her. One or two hits was all that was need3d to knock her out.

Minako try to grab him and trap him. But, that proved to be too difficult. He backstep her atempts to grapple him and pin him in place.

Minako racked up her brain to think of any way to capture him.

She'll try just 'that'.

Minako began moving in circles around the obstacle courses. She did this until her hair was now at shoulder-length.

She stood at the center at the center of the debris of broken pillars.

Minako panted as she kneeled to the ground catching her breath.

"Given up already, Hero?" Iida asked in a villain voice.

"Then, I shall finish you now!" Iida said as he aimed a flying kick at her.

But, the hit never came instead Iida got stuck in-midair.

"What is going on? Why can't I move? Don't tell me?..." Iida didn't noticed it at first, but they was a spider nest-like barrier around Minako. Her detached hairs rapidly losses its luster once it was detached as it begins to becomes sticky. So, the spidernest net was near invisible.

Iida began to struggle against his binds.

"Urrghhh!" The more Iida struggle the more his bindings restricted him exactly like a spider's web traps.

"The tensile strength of my hair is 6 times stronger than the average human. So, those things wouldn't break easily." Minako explained.

Iida stopped struggling lest he suffocate because he thrashed the trap even further. Spider nests are made to be more constricting the more you struggled afterall.

Iida chuckled, "Well played, Minako-san I never thought that you can make something like this. It would seem I sorely underestimated you, Minako-san. I concede my defeated." Iida said with a smile.

Minako had a bashful look on her face. And, chuckled as well.

"Thank you, Iida. I just saw this documentary of a orb-weaver once and tried it with my quirk. Though the first few I made were failures. I got the hang of it after some training. It was like drawing a net with my hair. And, now is the results of my practice." Minako said as she casually walked to the bomb.

"Izuku-kun, I am in position-"

**"BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!"**

A gigantic fireball of explosion erupted from the floor where Izuku and Bakugou were they should be.

Minako was knocked back to the ground as the building was shook from the resulting explosion.

"Izuku, do you copy?" Minako asked with concern.

"Izuku! Do you copy!!" Minako repeated with obvious dread in her voice.

0-0-0

Izuku could only hearing the ringing in his ears and a faint and distance voice.

"-uku! Do you co-"

"Izuku!-"

"Do you hear-"

A familiar voice echoes in his ear. The voice sounded so vulnerable and afraid. Afraid of loss. Afraid of losing him.

"DEKU!" It wasn't Bakugou but it was Minako.

Izuku recovered from his dazed state and began having coherent thoughts. He was dazed. The left side of his jumpsuit's torso was completely burnt leaving his left side with mild burns. He discarded the burning jumpsuit and he was left shirtless, but generally fine.

"Minako, I'm fine. What happened to Iida?" Izuku asked.

Nobody responded on Izuku's comms.

"Bakugou you'll be disqualified if you use that attack again." All-Might said in the intercomms.

"No matter, I'll still crush him with my own hands." Bakugou readied his arms for another dash.

"Arrghhhh!!!" A feminine shriek caught Bakugou off guard.

But, before he could move something grabbed his hands. And, slammed him to a wall and began tying him up in hair and wrapping him like a mummy only leaving his nostrils to breathe.

Bakugou's screams of primal rage was muffled by mummy constraint in the form of purple hairs. Bakugou began jumping up and down as he struggled to remove the constraints off of him.

Bakugou's hands were tied in a way where his explosions were harmless. Being exposed and angle to the side of his body resulting in Bakugou being launched wall to wall when he used his Quirk. Heat hardens the hairs making it even more hard for Bakugou to escape.

Bakugou was now a violent exploding stiff mummy that was cussing muffled swears.

Izuku was dumbfounded. While, Minako was huffing from angry and fatigue.

"Hero Team... Win!" All-Might announced.

Minako look towards Izuku as she smile. Then, she loss consciousness.

Izuku was quick to catch her before she made contact to the floor.

0-0-0

The class began laughing out loud at the hillarious to turn of events. They never knew that Minako had in her to do something humilliating.

Sero was uncomfortable after watching the fight. Hin being the guy with the binding Quirk was being outdone by someone who had a better Quirk than himself.

Sero let it go, he wasn't going to worry about the purple girl. He had his strengths and she has hers.

Shouko was more atentive to the small girl. There was something about her that piqued the heterochromatic girl's attention.

"How curious... What form of power is this?" Shouko muttered to herself.

Shouko did her research on all of her classmate's Quirks to know what she's dealing with it.

At first she dismissed Minoru, and now she reconsidered. Two of the Top Students was beaten by the dead-last, single-handedly. She needed to ask her where does her power... Or motivation comes from... At a later date.

Iida was dragging back the Bakugou Mummy to the bunker since both Izuku and Iida decided it was dangerous to unleash the the literally bundle of rage and anger.

While, Izuku was carrying the sleeping Minako on his back.

It was pretty embarssing for Iida since Mono had remove the restraints herself. By making a power saw. Minako wasn't awake to remove them herself

That concludes the First fight of the class.

0-0-0

After Heroic Class, All-Might dismissed them for the day. He had a talk with Bakugou after class.

Minako woke up in the infirmary. She recalled thrashing Bakugou after...

"Deku-kun!" Minako shot up from the bes she was laying on.

_'I am in the infirmary...'_ Minako sighed.

She can't recall anything other the fact he flew into a flying rage after Deku didn't respond for awhile and she derailed the plan to see if Deku was safe.

And, then she tunnel-visioned onto Bakugou. She only thought on how to hurt him for what he did.

Was Deku alright? Is it okay she call Izuku as Deku, a nickname gave by a bully? So many thoughts were that almost didn't noticed the fluffy boy she was talking about was by her side.

He was sitting beside the bed and he was taking a nap by her bedside. He had some bandages that she could see through the gaps of his uniform and his body...

She tried not lewd this boy that had been integrated in her life.

Minako kept looking at his fluffy-looking hair to distract her mind.

She touched his hair.

_'It's so fluffy.' _Minako thought as she softly caress the boy's hair.

'Snap'

She heard a smartphone ringtone snap of its camera.

"Opsie." Mina said as she snapped a picture with her phone.

A blush formed on Minako's cheeks.

"MINA!!!" Minako she screams as tried to go after.

"Huh... What's going on?" Izuku said as he woke up from his slumber.

Izuku waked up to a Minako who was latching on Mina trying to grab Mina's phone.

"NOTHING!" Minako said.

"O-okay." Izuku stuttered.

Mina just giggled as she dangled her phone above Minako.

0

After Minako recovered Mina and Izuku brought her back to the classroom.

"Everyone, Mineta's back." Kirishima said.

And the class cheered.

"I didn't know what you were saying but damn you were so manly, Mineta-san." Kirishima said.

"T-thanks, I guess..."

"Damn the things you did with your hair were scary. I won't piss you off in the future so go easy on me." Kaminari said.

"Nice dodging, Midoriya." Sato said as he made a thumbs up.

"Minako-chan, are you alright you went crazy out there and just collapse. I just worried ya' know." Ochaco as eyed Minako for any injuries.

"I'm fine I just got tired for overusing my Quirk, is nothing a good sleep can fix." Minako said with a smile.

"By the way, your accent kinda slip there, Ochaco. it's kinda cute." Mina said as put a shoulder unto Ochaco.

They were praise by their class by from their earlier performances as partners. But, Izuku seems to be trying to find someone.

"What's wrong, Deku-kun?"

Deku... Izuku melancholically though as he remembers its meaning given by Bakugou many years ago. To think someone gave a new meaning to something demeaning into a positive feeling of 'I can do'.

"Nothing just remember something. Anyways, guys have you seen Kacchan?" Izuku asked to the class.

"Oh, he left just now before you two arrived. He was pretty pissed after All-Might's lecture about responsibility or something." Kirishima explained.

"I see, then I'll go after him and have a talk-" Before Izuku could leave the classroom something tugged at his sleeve.

It was Minako with a concerned look.

"Are you sure its wise to leave you with a literal bomb with a short fuse, Deku. I mean why not wait til everythings cooled down before you to talk to him or better yet don't talk to him at all." Minako suggested as her voice filled worry and concern.

"Mineta-san, its fine really I know Kacchan wouldn't try to harm someone without a good reason."

"Stop defending him, Izu-kun. He's just an asshole." Mina said to him.

"I need to do this or else he'll just take this to heart and be more agressive. I know how he act since we were kids." Izuku reassured Minako.

"I don't know Baka-gou like you do, Izu-kun. So say whatever you want to say. I can't really change your mind about it, right?" Mina shrugged.

Izuku nodded.

0-0-0

Izuku could see Bakugou just outside UA's gate and he ran after him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku as a he huffed after running.

"Huh!" Katsuki angrily hummed.

"I can't tell you much. But, you should at least know... My Quirk I got it from someone else."

"I know it doesn't make sense and what saying might sound crazy. I wasn't looking down on you, I just this power for awhile and I'm getting a hang of it. Kacchan I will surpass you!" Izuku declared.

"Tch! You aren't making any fucking sense. I lost thats all there is to it." Katsuki admitted.

"I-"

"Nothing! I won't underestimate you or that purple pipsqueak. Or that Ice Princess. I don't fucking care where you got those powers. Just you wait and see I'll stomp all of you!" Katsuki said with a very agressive but competetive look on his eyes.

Katsuki left, leaving no room for Izuku to respond.

0-0-0

"Fucking Deku with his fucking bullshit." Katsuki grumbled.

He was currently riding a train to home and after a day losing to Deku. He was pissed, livid even. Not only did he tied with Deku since the start of UA from Entrance Exams to the shitty test by Aizawa. Now, he lost to him or some nobody he didn't know about.

His frustration didn't end there. Ice Princess had to one up him since Day One.

The train was starting to cramp up as more people filled.

Now fate was fucking him over. The fucking Ice Princess was just cramp with him of all people he could meet.

"..." Shoko just silently stared at him.

Katsuki growled.

Their bodies were touching and they were just a few inches away from lip contact.

Katsuki noticed a suspicious person behind Shoko. He looked like a fat middle aged man eyeing up Shoko.

"Damn it." Katsuki grabbed her wrist and force on the corner he was on. Shielding her from leechers. Katsuki won't hesitate to drop-kick a girl but he wasn't heartless enough abandon one. He had a mother, albeit a brash and crude one.

Katsuki looked back and the fatso fucked off.

"..." Shoko didn't say anything or reacted. She just stared at him with a curious expression.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Katsuki said under his breath.

"Is this what you do in trains grab someone and put them in a corner? Interesting..." Shoko didn't sound offeneded. Any othet girl would have slapped or screamed at him.

"No! You popsicle brain, I was protecting you from a molester." Katsuki said under his breath.

"But, I can freeze him with my Quirk." Shoki listlessly said.

"No that's illegal, you'll get a permanent record if you did."

"I see..." Shoko yawned.

"You're warm..." Shoko said as she casually leaned on Katsuki's chest.

"Oi, what are doing!" Bakugou asked as he was starting to get flustered by Shoko's brazen actions.

She was sleeping on him.

Katsuki caught her before she fall.

"Fuck."

Katsuki moved her out of the train on the next stop. He carried piggy-back style and laid her on a train station bench.

He gently laid the now sleeping girl on his lap.

She was cool to the touch or she felt cold in general. Katsuki started to noticed that she had frostbites around her general skin. But, it was starting to melt as she rest on his lap.

After half an hour, Shoko decided to stir awake not shocked waking up to a fuming Katsuki.

The sun was about to set.

"Took you long enough." Katsuki said.

"Forgive me, I was just a little tired." Shoko said as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes and strecthed her arms.

"Thank you, Bakugou-san." Shoko formally bowed.

"Ice Princess be careful next, you're lucky I didn't anything to you."

"Hmm, I suppouse you would accompany in the train now?" Shoko asked.

"Huh! The hell are you talking about?!"

"It was my first time riding a train and I have yet to learn many things about the city." Shoko said.

"Admitedly, I'm lost can you help me find this address?" Shoko gave Katsuki a paper for the address.

"You're an idiot, you were heading to Masutafu's suburban area this address is from City Central. You took the wrong train." Katsuki explained, albeit a little angrily.

"Ah, I see... I'll head there now... Thank you." Shoko said.

"No, you fucking don't! I'll take you there and make sure you aren't because of your airheadedness." Katssuki said.

"... Very well."

0-0-0

The trip to City Central was tame, but it wasn't that enjoyable for Katsuki. His mom was constantly ringing his phone, he mute that shit. Shoko was annoying to deal with, to say the least.

She kept on asking common sense question and Katsuki just realize this girl was so pampered that she didn't even know what a crepe was.

So, they had to fall in line to crepe store. Katsuki just watch as she was going through different emotions as she was eating the sweet strawberry crepe. Shock, wonder and a sense of happiness.

After that the pair came upon a gigantic mansion that had a traditional Japanese aesthetic to it.

Complete with wall and giant double door that read the kanji for Todoroki.

Now, she was a rich kid and had a powerful quirk. Katsuki was pretty pissed. But, he didn't lash out at the pampered girl.

He instead just agrily drank his green tea he bought from a nearby vending machine.

"There you are, Shoko. I told you to wait for me at the station. Mom and I were worried sick." A woman said.

Bakugou could only describe her as a bigger Ice Princess. With red hair dotted around her white hair instead of pure white hair.

"Fuyumi-nee, forgive me... I was hanging out with a friend like you said."

"When did I say we're friends?" Katsuki said with a toned down voice.

"We are not?" Shoko asked as she tilted jer head looking at Bakugou with a dumb stare.

"I just can't stand ditsiness." Katsuki scoffed as took a swig from his green tea.

"Ummm, Shoko who is this boy?" Fuyumi asked as eyed Katsuki.

"He is now my boyfriend." Shoko said with a straight face.

Katsuki spilled whatever he was drinking from the declaration of the airheaded girl by his side.

"But you just met this boy? What happened?" Fuyumi asked.

"Is it weird that I have a friend that is a boy?" Shoko asked.

"Oh, I see you phrase that wrong. I'll say what did wrong later for go inside."

Shoko simply nodded.

Fuyumi sighed.

"That girl is truly a handful piece of work." Fuyumi said.

"Your name?" Fuyumi asked the still shocked Katsuki.

Katsuki shook himself and calm himself.

"Katsuki Bakugou."

"Then, I am Fuyumi Todoroki. I am very sorry if my sister bothered you. She can be an airhead sometimes and say or do thing that she thought was correct."

"Yeah, sometimes... I'll go now..." Katsuki shrugged.

"I want to thank you for dealing with her antics." Fuyumi said.

"Sure." Katsuki boredly said as he walked out of sight.

After that weird encounter with the Ice Princess, Katsuki was berrated by his mother for being out late. Katsuki never wants to be associated with that airheaded Ice Princess, again.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Heart-racing Election

**Review Response**

**EternallyLostAuthor: Thank you for your very constructive critique of the earlier chapters. I was writing this story on the FF App and I am sleepy when I write. So, formatting was kinda shit and I can't read the chapter in a overview to see my structural errors. But, I made some addition and revision keeping in mind what you said. Knowing my bad habbits I think there is still errors that I haven't notice my self.**

**I wrote this fic for fun, and it's not fun for me if I made a confusing piece of work. So, thank you for your insight. It is true I made in the momment decisions without putting depth and weight on my idea.**

**I want to make my story as enjoyable much as possible I want it to be made by myself so I can better practice my grammar.**

**Your right when you say I catered the story to have Minako be the MC. So, I made Izuku have Full-Cowl earlier. Now, in the revisions he has now got 11 Months before U.A so the Sludge Incident happened a month early. So, the month leading to the Entrace Exams was now spent training with Gran Torino, who in this universe married Recovery Girl.**

**I ovehauled the first 4 chapters you read. Go se what I change and decidde if its good or not.**

**You're a great help..** **Thank you**

**Bucio: Though I butchered my idea in the earlier chapters. I want thank you for seeing merit on those ideas I made.**

**Minako's scent is a like pheromone she doesn't know that, but it subtlely affects Izuku. You can smell her horniness.**

**You'll see what I will do to Todoroki eventually.**

**Thank you.**

**TheGreatBubbaJ: I fixed the missing chunks. I felt Todoroki could be a good rival character to Minako so I genderbended her. Inb4, I turned this fic into a reverse harem for Minako with the Class 1-A Best Boy Trinity. Plus, I personally think that 1-A didn't have a good equal male and female ratio.**

**Thank you for the review.**

**Anouncement**

**Chapter 1 - 4** **are revised and fixed some grammatical errors. Read if you like.**

**Onto the story.**

0-0-0

**Grapvine**

**Chapter 5 - A Heart-racing Election**

0-0-0

It was very early in the morning and Minako couldn't believe that there was a large group of reporters and media moguls were crowding the front gate of U.A. They here for All-Might

"Mornin, Minako-san what's going on?" Izuku asked.

"Deku-kun, I think they're here for All-Might they keeping asking any passing students for any information about him." Minako said.

"Hmmm..." Izuku had a perplexed look as he put his finger on his chin.

"This should be confidential information though. Nobody should know who are the staff of U.A to avoid any information leaks. And they ask us students to not share such information about a Pro Hero or Students alike. So, Villains can't exploit any weakness a Pro Hero can have through this information" Izuku said.

"Maybe All-Might presence is too widely know so their is no need in hiding such information. I mean he is the #1 Hero and Symbol of Peace afterall." Minako said.

"Maybe..."

"What's wrong Deku-kun?"

"Nothing, anyways let's go to class-"

"You couple over there is it true that All-Might is teaching in your class?" a female reporter asked.

"No, we're not like that." Izuku said but the reporter ignored what he said.

0-0-0

Homeroom started after the teachers and staff intervened with the media reporters just outside the school. Even, now they still there waiting for a chance to see the #1 Hero in UA.

"Good job with yesterdays battle training. I've overlooked your performance and all of you did well."

"Bakugou!"

Bakugou tensed upon the mention of his name.

"You were reckless and brash, though I commend your sheer battle instinct. But, you're sorely lacking the necesary cooperativeness of being a Hero. Grow up already and stop wasting your talent." Aizawa scolded.

"Midoriya you did well for your first time fightining someone with a Quirk and actually kept a levelhead. Relying on one's Quirk could only take you so far. I suggest you go to UA's Support Department and cooperate with them to make a Hero Suit that is actually functional not a last-minute set-up from a Costume store."

"As for you Minako. You did well, you followed Izuku's plan to the letter and completed it, but you let your emotion get the better of you and almost jeopardize Izuku's plan by lashing out at Bakugou. Heroics isn't sacrificing oneself to save someone, it's about saving everyone without risking yourself. You don't have a temper problem as far as I can see but think before you act."

"Now on to Homeroom Buisiness.."

'Wow such a mundane activity.' Everyone thought.

"I want all of you to assign a Class President. You decide what method you will use." Aizawa said as retreated to his sleeping bag.

Everyone began everyone wanting the role. The class was in an absolute noisy chaos.

In normal schools, a President role entail mundane tasks nobody wants. But, in a Heroic Course the President entails a leading role fitting for a Hero.

Izuku, Minako, Iida, Shoko and Fumikage weren't exactly joining in the loud activities of their class.

"Leading the many is a heavy responsibility. Mere ambitions does not equate to skill. The sacred office demands the trust of the constituents...! This is a democracy so I forward a voting system for said role." Iida said.

"Hey, this is a class not a congress." Said by Kaminari.

"We'll just go around in circle if we can't decide who will be the leader, Kero. It is reasonable to decide through an open vote."

"Will you allow this, Aizawa-sensei."

"Do however you want, just make it quick."

0-0-0

**Izuku Midoriya - 3 votes**

**Momo Yaoyarozu - 2 votes**

Were the final results.

Iida looked devasted.

"Me?!" Izuku said in confusion.

"Who voted for Deku!!" Bakugou glared at Minako.

But, the purple hair girl just ignored the ash blonde's atempt for intimidation.

"Well at least we know it wasn't you." Sero jokingly said.

"Zero votes... I thought as much! This is the harsh reality of this sacred office." Iida said in defeat."

"Deku is great at situational analysis, and had a level-head against Bakugou." Minako said.

Bakugou growled from that statement.

"And, Yaoyarozu was great at breaking down on what went wrong in the fights and analyzed the pros and cons of everyone's aproach." Shoko said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Izuku and Momo went in-front of the class. Izuku was akwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then we're both in your care." Izuku and Momo simultaneously said.

0-0-0

Lunch came after Homeroom decided who were the leaders of class 1-A.

Minako sat with the usual group on the cafeteria. Eating their favorite lunches and Uraraka still bringed her packed lunch.

She was saving money she said.

"There's a lot of kids here?" Minako said as she noticed the ever increasing number of student thar stated to fill the cafeteria.

"UA unlike most Hero Academies houses a Heroics course, Support course, General course and a Marketing course in its campus. Most of these Hero schools would usually catter to one or two of those courses as a focus." Izuku explained.

Izuku sighed.

"But, I think I can't be the President it doesn't feel right. I'm a little worried about disapointing everyone." Izuku shrugged as he eat his Katsudon Bowl.

"Midoriya, your sharp and analytical mind is made for this task of the sacred office... That's why I voted for you."

"You hesitated, you want to be the President didn't you? Kero." Asui pointed out.

"Again, ambition and suitability are different matters... I just chose the option that felt right." Iida calmly retorted.

"Hmmm..." Uraraka hummed as she eyed Iida.

"What is it Uraraka-san?" Iida asked.

"The way you speaking you're like a rich kid. The same vibes I get from Momo-chan." Uraraka said.

'Uraraka just say what pops out from her mind... Oh, no...' Minako thought.

'She might slip to both of them of my rather risque hobbies.' Minako thought as she'll discuss this topic to her later.

"... I don't really hide it, but I don't want to people to know, but..." Iida said as he shied away from the rest.

"Yes, I am from a renowned Hero Family, the Idaten Company."

"I am the second son."

"Of course, thats why you're name sounds so familliar. I had my suspicions but I didn't voice them. Ingenium the Hero that hired 65 sidekicks they're now based on Tokyo."

"How very informed of you. He is indeed my older brother."

'He's now very frank about it now.' Mimeta thought.

"He leads people with an unwavering adherence to the rules and regulations. He's truly a beloved Hero. My admiration of him is what led me to want to become a Hero." Iida said with a smile.

"Huh, I think this is the first-time I see you smile, Iida-kun." Uraraka giggled.

"You usually have this stiff aura about you, kero."

"I smile ocassionally." Iida said.

**'Vreeeeeeee~!!!'**

The alarms came to life.

_"Security Level 3 has been breached. All students please evacuate in a orderly fashion._" An automated PA system said.

Everyone in the cafeteria began rushing to the exit as immediately began to cramp in the exit.

"What's does Level Three mean?" Iida asked.

"It means the school has been infiltrated the building. This hasn't happen in my three years here." Said by a Senior passing by.

Every student went for the exit and made a stampede. And, Minako was caught in it.

Various loud voices that said, 'Move.', 'Ow.' and 'Stop pushing.' were heard in the chaos around them.

Minako was being trampled or specifically she was being dragged along the crowd.

By the second she felt she was being squished more.

But she was lifted away from that.

"Mineta-san, I thought you were a goner." Said by a relieved Izuku.

Izuku was currently lifting her by the armpits putting her on his shoulders. It was embarassing but atleast wasn't being stepped on. Mineta looked towards the windows and noticed the Press from earlier.

"Iidaaa-kun! The looked by the window."

Minako said as she pointed.

"I see so it is the press who breached UA. Why aren't there any teachers handling the situation?! Mineta-san lift me up and place me where Uraraka is."

Minako nodded as she began to wrap her hair around Iida. Mineta lifted Iida, she scanned the area for Uraraka. Minako found the bubbly girl in between other students 10 meters away where they are.

Minako move Iida to where she is.

"Uraraka-san make me float." Iida said as he reached out for Uraraka.

"Okay." Uraraka said as she slapped her hand on Iida.

Iida felt weightless on Minako's hair and hia weight wasn't straining her hair.

"Mineta-san throw me to the exit over there."

Minako complied and throw Iida as hard as she can.

Iida soared through the student body and as he approached the exit sign. He used his Engine Quirk slow down so he doesn't crash on the wall.

Iida held on to the pipe above the exit sign and he was on a weird pose.

"Everyrhing's alright!!!"

The whole school body calmed down.

"Its just the press. We're student of UA so we must behave befitting to our great instituition!" Iida said aloud.

0-0-0

After the Cafeteria Incident classes started without issue.

Izuku wanted to announce something to class.

"After some consideration, Yaoyarozu and I decided to elect Iida Tenya as the Class President. I believe he is more deserving of the role. As you can see earlier in the cafeteria. He led everyone through a crisis."

"Iida was pretty manly earlier, so I got no problem to that." Kirishima said.

"He was like a beacon on that exit sign." Kaminari commented.

"Just get on with it." Aizawa said.

"I see I shall accept your offer, Midoriya-san."

And, that's Iida became president of 1-A.

0-0-0

Minako was done for the day with its wacky and crazy things the happened. She thinks nothing will top this day.

She remembered that she was low on ink and comic paper. So, she went to the store where she usually buy her stuff.

It was art supply store the owner knows what she makes. And, she was a fan of work. Minako buys there since she has a 20% off discount and she only had to give her newest work when their done.

Minako stood in-front of store named Irimi Art Supply. Minako entered the rather small store, but it was packed with supplies for painting, sculpturing and other art paraphernalia. The bell jingle by the door alerted the store owner, Kana Katou.

Kana is a woman in her late 20's. She had an average height and mid-length brown hair. Her eyes looked like a cunning foxes. She was wearing a white shirt with a work apron and jean pants. She had a cheerful vibe to her.

"Ah, Mika-chan you're back, would you like the usually?"

"Yes, Kana-nee." Minako curtly said.

Kana began gathering Minako's usual buys like ink and comic paper.

"So, how was UA? Any boys that got your eye?" Kana slyly asked.

Minako's first thought were of Izuku. How sweet boy was with her since the start.

Minako's cheeks redened.

"Ahhh, to be young so give me some juicy deets." Kana prodedd.

"N-no! It's nothing like that, its just... I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Kana asked.

"Its just that I'm really confused at the momment... I'll admit I do find him cute, but it's too early since 'that'..." Minako said as some dark memory of her Middle School.

"I see... Is he anything like that bastard?" Kana asked knowing what Minako was talking about.

"No, no, not at all. He's very sweet and considerate... Things I'm not."

"There you again with that self-deprecating crap, if you like him why not ask him out?"

"I'm not sure he'll reciprocate what I'm feeling. What will he think of my passion. Will he find it disgusting? Repulsive?!"

"Listen, Mika-chan the crap is behind you. You text the other that the girls in your class found out about your hobbies and they accepted you. I think this boy will be different. What is his name anyway?" Kana asked.

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Hmmm, that names familliar where did I heard it again?" Kana said she tried to remember.

The front door opened and followed by a ring.

The figure walked to the cashier.

It was Izuku.

"Katou-san, can I have a new sketchpad and some new pencils?" Izuku asked for the items.

Minako froze in place.

Kana had a realization. She made a foxy grin towards Minako.

"Midoriya, its been awhile since you last visited like almost a year ago. I thought you were gone?" Kana asked.

"Well I was busy back then, so I had no time to make Hero Analysis and Hero Drawings." Izuku said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

Izuku finally noticed Minako to his side.

"Ah, Minako-san what brings you here?" Izuku asked as he down to where she is.

"I was buying some stuff..." Minako screamed inwardly as she never expected Izuku to go here.

"So any new drawings, Midoriya-kun?" Kana asked.

"Not much, I have been training for UA since I got in." Izuku said with a smile.

"Oh, that's why you look beefier than usual."

"By the way, are you classmates with Mika-chan over here?"

"Mika?"

"I meant Minako-chan, its her nickname you see."

"I see, she is my classmate."

"What do you think of her?" Kana's foxy eyes were on Minako.

"Ah... Uhh..." Minako couldn't find a proper retort without looking like a fool.

"Minako-san, hmmmmm..." Izuku put his fingers on his chin as he think.

"She's simply amazing, I never saw a more versatile Quirk than hers. And, she's really good at helping others. She's more than her Quirk and I find that really inspiring." Izuku earnestly said.

"Umm, Katou-san I'll take my items now. I still have errands to do."

Kana happily gave him what he ask. And, slip in a surprise for him. It was thin brown booklet that blended perfectly with the sketchpads.

Izuku paid for it.

"See you later, Minako-san." Izuku waved at the two.

This wasn't lost on Minako as her mind began to return to reality. She knew what that book was...

"W-what did. you put in their!!!" Minako grabbed Kana by the collar.

"Teehee, what do you mean my cute, Mika-chan?" Kana mockingly said.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, come on. You heard what Midoriya said your hair was beautiful~" Kana said with kissy face.

"He said my Quirk is versatile.."

"Meh, Semantics, he'll have a great night that's for sure." Kana playfully stuck out her tongue.

"I have to save my dignity!" Minako slammed her playment on the counter and grabbed her supplies.

Minako left in a hurry.

Kana giggled to herself.

"Ahh, to be young." She said blissfully.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Training

**Review Responses**

**Bucio: I won't make Minako-chan here into a open-pervert she's more of a closet one. After, a certain bad experience in her 1st Year in Middle School. She's like La Brava but she found her inspiration earlier in her life and strived to be like him, i.e Deku is her Gentle.**

**I'll expand upon what happened in Minako's traumatic past. No, she wasn't molested something more shameful happened, not anything sexual though. I want to explore her anxiety with meeting new people after being hurt once and seeing the value in friendship. Minako's more causation at the start, but constantly tripping on eggshell in the class.**

**Xerzo LotCN: I see where you're coming from. I did want to make Izuku the President, but I had gone the canon route. Sure, Izuku here is a little bit more confident but not that much.**

**Kaze-Kami-Ha: Well, I effectively made a more closet pervert version of him. Minako is still a pervert but she isn't a degenerate** **like Mineta.**

**I was too lazy to come up with shit, but I'll try to spice things up on the coming arcs where Minako will have a more active role.**

**Thank you for the people who likes the story.**

**Onto the chapter.**

**0-0-0**

**Chapter 6 - Rescue Training**

**0-0-0**

Minako wanted to die...

She failed to find Deku that evening, and circled the whole city of Masutafu almost 2 times. Her search was cut short after a short call from her worried parents.

Would Deku just return the book thinking it was a mistake on Kana's part? Did he read it? Did he found it titalating like a forbidden fruit or found it to be the most detestable work of Hero smut fiction? Anxiety wracked up in the little purple haired girl.

Mina sniffed Minako in the nape.

"Eek!!!" Minako squeak as she felt Mina's breath on her.

"Mina! What was that for?" Mina asked indignantly.

"So cute." Mina muttered to herself.

"You don't smell like you usually do." Mina showed a notebook with a emotion wheel and a smell associated with said emotions.

Happy - Sweet Grapes 'So cute!'

Angry - Grape Soda 'Too fizzy for a drink.'

Nervous - Sour?

Lusty? - ????

Hungry - ?

What was written so far.

"It was subtle but there is a pattern to your smell. So, will you help me catalogue all of it?" Mina asked.

"Please no, I woudn't like that." Minako said.

"Hey, it wouldn't stop me. I'll find all of your smells." Mina playfully said.

"So, you got the good stuff." Mina whispered to Minako.

"Not now please, I'll give you one in the weekends if want one." Minako discreetly said.

"Sure, you gonna make those long anthology mangas?" Mina asked.

Minako just nodded.

Mina eventually left.

Minako just melted more into her seat as the time ticked towards Homeroom.

"Minako-chan why so glum today?" Uraraka asked.

"I'd rather not say." Minako said.

"Just don't be too depressed Mina-chan. Everyone in the class could smell your unplesant feelings, kero." Tsuyu bluntly said.

There was indeed an air of tension in the class, but no one dared to break it.

"Sorry." Minako said as she calmed herself.

The stale smell was gone and her usual scent set in, though it was very faint.

The bell rung and Izuku was still yet to appear.

Aizawa opened the doors to 1-A and began to lazily make his way to the table's chair.

"Today, we'll be doing an outdoor exercise. All-Might and I will be the one supervising this activity. This exercise will prepare for search and rescue operations in fires to floods." Aizawa explained as he showed a card with 'Rescue' written on it.

"Rescue Training."

"Rescue, huh... Today's gonna be a busy day." Sero said.

"It's up to you whether or not you want to wear your costumes. Because some suit are sometimes ill-suited for the task." Aizawa said.

The class doors opened and revealed an panting Izuku.

"I am very sorry that I am late, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku said as he bowed.

Aizawa sighed.

"Just wear your Gym Clothes and wait for the bus. I have no time to berate you, but make sure this doesn't happen again." Aizawa said as he casually leaved the classroom.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said as he bowed.

Izuku set his bag by his chair and got the case containing his gym clothes.

"Dude what took you so long?" Kirishima asked.

"I was catching up with some reading with a Manga I found." Izuku said as he scratch his neck.

"Does it have a name?" Kirishima asked.

"No, I think its a draft or a one-shot. Its just the great artwork and story that caught my attention and before I knew it. I was up at midnight reading the last part of the draft." Izuku explained.

"Dude, can I borrow it? I want to see it as well."

Minako overheard their conversation and she knew what they were talking about.

But, what did Kana put? She gave her many of her drafts and her finished works. And, all of them had a brown cover that had the same design. You wouldn't know the content unless you open it.

"Actually, it's with me right now." Izuku said.

Minako froze up.

'What did he actually bring that in school of all places?!' Minako thought in bewildernment.

"Can I loan it from you or something?" Kirishima asked.

"I think I bought it by mistake so I'll to have return it. But, I'll let you have a look." Izuku fished said booklet out of his bag.

Minako screamed internally as she Izuku casually opening the book and giving to Kirishima.

'How bold in the classroom no less!' Minako screamed in her mind.

"Woah you're right whoever made this seems like a pro. The detail and how this dude just catches the eye in their art." Kirishima exclaimed.

"You gotta lend this to me." Kirishima said.

"I don't mind I can give it back at a later date." Deku said.

"We must proceed to the changing rooms and to the venue we can't let them wait for us!" Iida said.

0-0-0

After dressing up for their Hero Excercise they rode the bus going to the venue.

Minako's Hero Costume was still being made with the proper design. As for the Succubus themed Costume, the company had a no-return policy, so Minako now owned said lingerie to her utter embarassment. She sealed it to where no one soul will find it.

It was awkward that she was wearing the UA Gym uniform with Izuku. His Costume did not survive yesterday's combat training.

Aizawa said the training area was atleast a 10-minute drive away from UA. And, there were only thickets of tree as far as the eye can see.

In the bus she was sitted in front with Tsuyu to her right and Izuku to her left.

"So, Izu-kun whats with you being late this morning." Mina asked.

"Oh, I was up all-night reading this draft manga. I was so engrossed in reading it I forgot the time." Izuku admitted.

"Does it have a name? And, whats it about?"

"It doesn't but the authors name is one, GrapeBOY."

The girls except Shouko just realized what the green haired boy just said. And, some boys also identified the name but didn't voice their concern.

Well, Minako just wanted to die even more.

"Can I have a look of it?" Mina said as she made a cheeky grin towards Minako.

"Sure." Izuku said as he just whip the said book out.

Mina snatched it away from Izuku's hand an action that surprised him

"...!" Mina had a wide grin on her face.

"...?" Mina had a confused looked as skimmed the content. Trying finding any lewd drawings.

Instead she was met by a story about an quirkless girl that dreams to be a hero. And a guy that has Quirk that needs a someone Quirkless to use. He awakenes any dormant Quirks in a person and share that power with himself and his partner.

Mina think the premise was good but she was disapointed it wasn't the content she expected.

"Could I have a look at it?" Minako asked.

Mina gave her the book and returned to her seat.

Minako opened the book and began reading. It was the first work that she made. It was intended to be a draft she would submit in a Mangafest Contest in the Shoujo category.

But, she remembered why she scrapped the thing entirely and missed the deadline for its submission. It was at the same time when she started to make H-Doujins as a side hobby.

She remembered she was almost cutting close to the deadline and had to bring her draft to school. But, she brought the wrong draft. And, that bastard got hold of it and told sweet lies that her hobbies were fine and it was great.

The bastard said would she like to go out with her. Like the horny girl she was, she said yes.

They go on dates. And, he fed her with sweet poisons of promises of being together forever and a promise for sex.

For 2 months nothing happened.

Everyone was seem to be fine with me going out with hotest guy in the year. Back then I thought nothing of it.

But in the end everyone was knew what she was like. The bastard revealed to everyone how perverted I was. He recorded me begging for sex. Unlike most people my Mutation Quirk grants me higher than average sex-drive and especially in Spring her body goes in a mating cycle of sorts. Both of my parents are Sex Maniacs in spring made love like rabbits, but they made sure to practice safe-sex so they don't make dozen more of children. They only plan for one child.

The bastard claimed she raped him using her hair. Despite she never having any sex with him.

She was publicly shame by her peer for being a lewd girl and a villainess rapist. Boys made sneers at her saying she was a slut. The girls began releasing their vent up spite for defiling their 'God'.

The bullying got to her. The adults ignore her as if nothing was going on. She had no one to defend her and everyone hated her for the exploitable side-effect of her Quirk.

She almost commited suicide that year, after the stress has taken a toll on her mental health. Luckily, her parents weren't blind or insensitive they opened up with her. And, affirmed her hobby and she wasn't less than human for having strong sexual urges.

The Mineta's didn't find any value in trying to file any legal action against him. Because, it so happens that the bastard had lawyers for parents. The were fighting an impossible fight against someone with great influence.

So they left their ties with Osaka and made a new life in Musutafu, Tokyo.

And, here she was... Remembering her traumatic past. She was notalgic of a time where she was passionate with her craft. She was still passionate but she needed a mask to hide behind herself from her work. Vicariously living through her alias.

Even going for a Hero Course felt like she was betraying her passions. Maybe she wanted an escape here in U.A to distance herself from that stigma.

A small tear fell from her eyes.

Izuku was quick to notice.

"What's wrong Minako-san?" Izuku asked as concern laced his word.

The others in the bus began to worry as well.

Minako touched the wetness on cheeks.

"Oh..."

She began wiping away her tears with the sleeves of her Gym Clothes.

"It's fine the story was really moving." Minako lied.

She calmed down and return the book to Izuku.

"Anyway, disregarding that book I want to ask you something, Izuku-kun. I was thinking about it yesterday." Tsuyu asked.

"Oh, what would it be, Tsuyu-san?"

"Your Quirk seems to resemble All-Might's."

Izuku seemed to tense for a second but calmed down.

"I too am curious of the nature of your Quirk, on the Entrance Exam you demonstrated the amazing feat of destroying a Zero-Pointer. In Aizawa's test you showed superhuman capabilities in all physical aspect. You came the closest to beat me in terms of speed as well." Iida added

"It would seem so that would be the case." Izuku chuckled awkwardly.

"In short my Quirk is called, Physical Amp. My Quirk removes the Physical Limiters in my body. I could multiply my physical abilities as much as need but it could break my bones and rip my arm off if I go beyond my current limit." Izuku explained.

"So it's like my Quirk Sugar Rush but a bit better." Satou said.

"No, no, no." Izuku waved his hands in denial.

"Rikido-san, your Quirks does not have a limit in gaining more power. I'll eventually hit a power cap with my Quirk. Right now, I'm only 12% more stronger and faster than an average Quirked person. And, you have thrice my striking power and grappling potential. And, the Idaten Hero had the speed record of the fastest Heroes, Slipstream being the fatest hero with the recorded speed of Mach 2.7. And, currently Ingenium could potentially break that record. " Izuku said with a smile.

"As expected, Izuku-san with your great analysis always being on point. And Nii-san is indeed getting faster and faster day by day, truly a man I want to emulate." Iida said with pride.

"But, still its impressive how your suit tried to emulate All-Might's hair, kero." Tsuyu said as she mimic All-Might's hairstyle with her index fingers.

Izuku blushed as he awkwardly wrapped his face in shame.

"Was it that obvious?" Izuku said as his face redened even further.

"Huh? I thought they were bunny ears like Mirko's ears." Minako said as she copied the Bunny Heroine's hairstyle and recreated her ears with her hair.

"Mirko? Who's that?" Ochaco asked.

"Ah, Mirko is a new Heroine that just entered the Heroics scene around time Mount Lady made her debut in Masurafu a year ago. She took down a Yakuza gang around Kyoto all by herself. From what I gathered she's a Mutant-Type with great physical capabali-"

"In short she got a massive popularity boost after her debut, and she's rapidly climbing the Hero Rankings." Minako simplified.

"Deku, you'll make a mumbling storm if I let you continue, its fine. But please keep it to a mininum." Minako said as her hair starts to revert to its default state.

"Oh, sorry." Izuku chuckled.

"As for the book, I'll lend it back to Kana since I have some unfinished buisiness to deal with her." Minako said with a little hint of malice.

"Sure, but its disapointing that Kana-san didn't finish it. It's genuinely a good read." Izuku said earnestly as he handed said booklet.

Minako flushed subtlely. Though, the praise wasn't directed at her, any praise she can get was like a warm blanket.

"Yeah.."

**Meanwhile at the back of the bus**

Bakugo was still pissed for getting his ass handed to him by the dead-last.

Next time he wouldn't underestimate anyone and he'll take his oponent seriously if he wants to be the No.1.

Another problem was arising now it was that Snow Princess.

She is the class current No.1 and got in through recomendation alone.

She wiped the floor with Tail Boy and Invisible Girl in an instant. And, he lost to the fucking midget who was sticking to that Deku like a lost puppy.

The Ice Princess, though...

She was seated next to him. And, she was very cold another annoying thing about her...

And, she gets drowsy to heat. Shoko decided to rest her head on his shoulders

Fate had a way with fucking with him.

The girl's got no shame and Bakugou sometimes thinks her mind is full of ice for being this air-headed.

She was shameless used his shoulder as a pillow.

The girls giggled at him and made some gossip especially the Horn Girl.

"SHUT UP!!! HORN GIRL!!"

"Sheesh, calm down bro." Mina casually said.

"How did you end up with our resident Ice Princess here anyways."

Shoko awoke from Bakugou's outburst, but she didn't budge from her spot. She simply moved her line of sight towards Mina.

"He's has a very appealing body temperature." Shoko dryly said as she returned to sleep.

"Getting that close and intimate in just a few days? Damn, Bakugou you're a lady-killer." Mina said.

Deku noticed what was happening and look to where Bakugou was.

"The fuck you looking at you damned nerd!" Bakugou shouted in response.

Deku looked away from Bakugou and continued on whatever he was talk to that midget.

And, the boy scout was walking towards where he sat.

"Todoroki-san, please remove yourself from Bakugou this instant." Iida said.

"No." She responded as buried herself deeper towards Bakugou.

"This is indecent and lewd behaviour. As students of UA we must act accordingly."

Shoko just pull up a wall of ice around herself and Bakugou.

"The hells wrong with you."

"I just like warm things and you're warm. Daddy said I should take what I want and take no as an answer." Shoko casually as cuddles Bakugou.

"That's just fucked up." Bakugou simply said.

But, before Shoko could retort she fell back in to her slumber.

Bakugou wanted to blast this icy woman off himself. But, he didn't like become a human popsicle just yet.

0-0-0

They eventually arrived at their doing there Rescue Training.To say it was massive was an understatement. The entrance alone was massive and the facility itself span many kilometers away.

The class was greeted by the Space Hero, 13.

"It's like Universal Studio's Japan." Some of the class

"From Flood Zones, Landslide Zones and Conflagration Zones are recreated here in this facility. I built this place so many upcoming aspiring hero could train for natural or villain-made disasters. I called it... Unforseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short."

'So really is just Universal Studios Japan.' The class thought.

Aizawa and 13 were talking something amongst themselves. Minako was looking around.

"So, class let us begin but before we begin I have one or two points... Three... Four."

"As you all know my Quirk, Black Hole has indeed saved at lot of people. But, I could easily kill someone with my quirk. And, I am sure some of you have that capability. I won't sugarcoat this fact, it takes one mistake to kill someone with your Quirk and it can ruin your career as a Hero."

"As Snipe might have taught you Quirk are heavily regulated and monitored by our governments and there are laws preventing the weaponizing and illegal selling of Quirk by-products. It'sour responsibilities as Heroes to use our powers not harm people but for betterment and safety of society. That is all! Thank for listen."13 said to the class as he did a bow.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Iida cheered as he clapped to 13's speech.

Then all of a sudden they hear a weird buzzing sound. Everyone looked towards centeral hub of USJ and saw an ever expanding mist of dark purple. Many figures emerged from the mist. Minako could not discern what the figures were.

"Are those combat robots like from the Entrance Exams?" Kirishima asked.

"Everyone get back! These are not combat robots their villains! 13 keep the kids safe and I'll try to subdue as much villains as I can."

"Aizawa be careful I'll evacuate the kids and I'll to contact back up." 13 said.

Eraserhead leapt into action with his capture.

Minako had a worry looked as a literal army of Villains kept pouring out of the dark purple mist. But, her fear were abated as she Aizawa made quick with the goons.

"Why aren't the alarms activating. Kaminari try to contact to UA and tell them we're under attacked by villains."

Kaminari used his powers and did as he was told.

"I'm getting interference. I think they got some with a jamming Quirk were essentially cut off." Kaminari said.

"There is no time for dilly-dallying kids we must get out now." 13 said.

"I won't allow that." Said a voice.

The class was being surrounded by purple mist, thus trapping them.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains and we are here to extinguish the Symbol of Peace." A misty man said.

This sent shivers to Minako's never had she though she would encounter villains this early in Hero Training.

**End**


	7. UPDATE

**Update**

**TL;DR: I am not dead, and I am remaking this fic.**** binch**

**Sup, you wonderful bastard, it's me ya lazy boi here.**

**As of the time I am writing this, I am putting this story on hiatus. I am currently improving all of the aspect of this story.**

**I don't like how I handled this story, since I was writing unfiltered crap like a bullying plot, Minako being an artist and Todoroki's sudden genderbending without any warning.**

**I'll be reworking Minako into Minori, she'll be more outwardly pervy and weird. She will be kinda like a extrovert Kuroki Tomoko in a sense or msleilei's Minori.**

**Her Quirk will be the same basically fusing some part of Ibara's Quirk and Mineta's stickiness.**

**I thought Shoko would be an interesting rival for Minako, but forgot that Ibara was a thing, so Ibara is now Class 1A in this rewrite. Her goal is too "fix" Minori's tainted mind.**

**I am fixing my problematic formatting since I wrote this fic before the QoL in the app. So, I had a shitty format beforehand.**

**I will tell you who I will genderbend beforehand.**

**Minoru Mineta Minori Mineta**

**Shouto Todoroki Shoko Todoroki**

**Denki Kaminari,** **I'll his name as is**

**Kyoko Jirou Kyoya Jirou**

**Tenya Iida Tenko Iida**

**I will just write Minori as a straight up female perv archetype that is unintentionally viewed in a better light as a hero. Because, Izuku unintentionally put her in the roght path. None of that cringy edge I made.**

**For the purpose of this rewrite I will make it clear that Izuku got 2 more months to get familliar with One for All, so he'll have Full-Cowl at the start. I'll keep in some ideas I like.**

**Do you like the idea of Minori being an artist or nah. I could drop that shit if it's too intrusive.**

**I wouldn't delete this fic, but I'll make a new one.**

**So, my mistakes can still be seen. I'll add the finished rewrite on AO3 if peps read there.**

**I can't promise ya shit, if I will manage to rewrite this. But, I am doing something about it.**

**So, that'll be all, ya bastards.**


End file.
